Prophecy's Child (Part 3 of The Jutsu of Love)
by Marchgirl
Summary: Naruto has learned of his parents, Itachi has been rescued, the Akatsuki has been thwarted and they aren't happy about it. Naruto has to deal with the adults who lied to him as well as training to take on a group of powerful ninjas who want to rule the world. Relationships have changed and the Nine-Tailed Fox has a destiny to fulfill. The time of prophecy is coming to a head.
1. Truth

_** A/N: Hello and welcome to the end of my Naruto Trilogy. This began with The Jutsu of Love followed by Bloodline. Prophecy's Child will hopefully wrap up all the ups and downs I've put Naruto and Hinata through. Please join me in the final adventures of our favorite blond ninja and his friends. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_** Truth**_

**LEAVE NOW CHILD. THEY NEED TO CONSERVE CHAKRA AND YOUR OWN BODY NEEDS TO REST. GO! **Kyuubi commanded.

Naruto just held on tighter to Minato. "I don't want to go. Pa..." Minato stroked his son's back even as he too held onto Naruto like he'd never let go.

"My son, come now Nine-Tails is right. I love you boy." Minato pulled back then cupped Naruto's face. They stood eye to eye and he smiled. "You've grown into a fine man. Naruto, what is it?" He asked as more tears slid down his son's face.

Naruto just shook his head staring at Minato. "We look so much alike! I feel – connected. Hinata always makes me feel whole and at home but seeing my face in yours…I finally feel like I belong." He laughed and shrugged. "I got a real Pa." Naruto felt a twinge of guilt at not calling him Dad but it was too awkward since he'd called Iruka that and Father was out since that's what he'd called Lord Hiashi. But Pa was good too and Minato looked so proud every time he said it.

"You always had me Naruto; I'm just sorry it took so long for you to know it. Don't go frowning and getting angry, not now." Minato pulled him in one more time then passed Naruto to his mother. "Kiss your Ma." He kept one hand on Naruto just needing to touch him. It was overwhelming the love he had for Naruto. Here was his family and Minato felt blessed.

Naruto reluctantly let go of Minato but then swept his mother up into his arms. "I love that I look like Pa but wish I could have your red hair too!" Naruto laughed wondering what he'd look like with red hair.

Kushina threw back her head and laughed. "Thank you Naruto. But you know it's enough that you look like Minato because I love him so very much and my love for you is just as strong." She ran her hands over his hair and face staring down at him. "And since you're like your father I know you'll take excellent care of Hinata. We're so happy you found someone to love." Kushina couldn't help but compare his adult face to the small face she'd gazed at after his birth. Here was her one and only son. By God she wanted more time with him. "Remember, three days okay? That will give us all time to rest. I'm sorry that we can't spend days and days together but if we take it slowly and for short periods, your father and I can stay much longer than we ever thought we could!" She was crying again too as she held his face, kissed his blue eyes and nose. "My little kit!" Kushina laughed as Kyuubi growled. She was thrilled at Kyuubi's new attitude and that Naruto was the cause of it.

Naruto put her on her feet then hid his face against her neck inhaling her scent, stroking her beautiful red hair. He shivered as Minato joined them and they all held on.

**GET OUT! ALL THIS…EMOTION IS GOING TO SICKEN ME! **Nine fox tails swirled around creating a devastating wind then pounded them against the ground shaking the family of three.

"Cool it big guy!" Minato called over his shoulder. "But he's right, go on home son. See your wife and brothers, let them know what we know and come up with a plan. I want you safe and able to live a long, happy life." He patted Naruto's back and gently separated them.

Naruto's chest was heaving as he backed slowly away. "Three days – I'll see you again in three days. Promise? You'll be here?" He hated to ask, to sound like a little kid but he didn't want to lose them after finding them.

Kushina rushed forward and grabbed his hand. She wrapped her pinkie around his. "I promise."

"I promise too. Kyuubi?" Minato asked with a smile knowing the great fox was irked by his unwelcome visitors.

**IF IT WILL REMOVE ALL OF YOU FROM MY HABITAT – I PROMISE!** Now it was the fox's voice that shook the whole mindscape.

Naruto laughed and nodded. "I'm going now or I won't. I love you guys! Thank you Kyuubi!" He turned and ran for the outside gate leavings the three who were there at his birth and were still so very important to his life.

They watched until he was gone before turning to walk back toward the glaring fox. Minato took his wife's hand. "There's so much I want to talk to him about. You, being a shinobi, food! – but there isn't enough time. And so much to apologize for. Though we encouraged him to put the past behind him, I _**hate**_ everything that was done to him! Sarutobi, Jiraiya, even Kakashi…" Anger made his blue eyes burn.

Kushina's voice went flat. "I know how you feel. If granted a moment of life – I'd hurt them all for what they did to my boy!" She went ahead and yelled for it made her feel better but she calmed as quickly as the anger had arisen. "But we don't have to apologize anymore. We did everything we could to save him and prayed we'd left him in good hands. Unfortunately we were wrong. It will be up to Naruto on how he decides to deal with them all. He may even leave Konoha eventually." Kushina wrapped an arm around her husband's waist after he closed the inner gate behind him.

Minato sighed. "Though I have wonderful memories of Konoha, our son does not. If it means he can find a lasting happiness by leaving then he should. Naruto has managed to surround himself with good people who love him. He'll never be alone again thank God." They now stood before the Nine-Tailed Fox. "We owe you a thanks too."

**ALL THESE YEARS YOU'VE HIDDEN HERE INSIDE ME! DAMNED PARASITES! BE GONE, LEAVE ME IN PEACE!** Kyuubi settled down as if to take a nap turning his face away from them.

"He always was a grumpy sort but it looks like Naruto's softened him up a bit. I like it." Kushina giggled when deep growls escaped the fox's throat.

"Yeah, Naruto worked wonders on him. So how come you couldn't do it?" Minato teased then ran into Kyuubi's fur with his wife chasing after him.

* * *

**Konan opened the door when she received no answer to her knocks. Quietly she stepped into the office and looked around. The place was empty. There was work on the desk, papers in neat little stacks evidence that the man she was looking for had been there recently.** It was as she was turning to leave that she caught a glimpse of his cloak. Konan rounded the desk and over to the door leading to the balcony. She stepped out to join him. "Nagato?"

A young man with orange hair and multiple piercings in his ears, nose and lips glanced back over his shoulder. "Did you need something Konan?" He asked before turning back to look over the rain washed village.

She walked over to his side. "No, I was just checking in. We've almost captured them all. All that will be left is the Eight-Tails. Soon, very soon we will bring peace to this village and the world." Though the young woman's expression did not change from its calm demeanor but her voice was full of hope.

Pain gripped the railing in front of him. "Yes finally there will be peace in the world instead of constant pain." There was a sense of urgency in his words. The wait had been long, the lives lost great and the pain…never-ending.

"Mmm…" Konan agreed. She lifted her face letting the rain splash on it. "And you can finally rest." She wondered how it would feel to live in a world with no strife. Children would no longer lose their parents to war or have to grow up killing just to live. Heaven on earth? Konan smiled for that may be taking things too far but it would be infinitely better than things were now.

They stood silently for long moments before Pain let go of the railing and looked to the east. "Deidara and Tobi have returned.

**~mg~**

**"You were defeated? You…were…defeated?" Konan asked quietly and only with her eyes could you see the amazement that she felt.**

"Oh give it a rest! Once we've healed we'll go and destroy that village!" Deidara declared loudly then flopped back onto the bed in pain. He began muttering under his breath about the vengeance he would take on that Sai guy for stealing his ideas.

Tobi was eerily silent as he lay in the bed next to Deidara's. "It would have been finished if the Sanin Jiraiya hadn't shown up. They could have wiped us out but they just took their injured and ran." His thoughts were racing over those last minutes of the battle.

"What about the Seven-Tails? Did she run off again?" Pain asked calmly.

"No she went with them. Actually she was with them the whole damn time using a clone and the transformation jutsu…where's Kisame and Itachi? What's happened with the Nine-Tails? Where's Zetsu?!" Tobi sat up suddenly. The human plant should be there. He had been monitoring both battles…or had he?

"Neither is here nor have we heard from them. Konan." Pain said and the woman went to the door to speak with one of the men outside about watching out for their missing shinobi. "Then it was a trap, all of it but to do what? You were not killed nor did you take the Jinchuriki. It must have something to do with the Nine-Tails." Pain walked away from Tobi to look out the window.

"Hnn, Itachi maybe? The little brother Sasuke, doesn't he want Itachi dead?" Deidara asked seriously. "Maybe they killed him but dammit I wanted to kill him! If Itachi's dead then I _have to kill Sasuke!"_ His hands clenched in anger as the mouths in his palms gritted their teeth.

"A trap for Itachi?" Tobi asked and suddenly it did make sense. And Naruto was the bait. More than likely all of Sasuke's so-called new family had been there backing him up. If Itachi survived then he would most likely be severely wounded. Konoha had dealt them a blow, had tricked them and made them look like fools.

"So what shall we do now?" Konan asked looking from Pain to Tobi.

"Let's see if the others return before we make any plans." Tobi suggested but his mind was already plotting. He would not let this go unpunished.

* * *

**Koneko padded at Naruto's side. The boy had spoken little the two days they'd been gone but he was better than when they'd left. Talon flew just ahead of them never going too far.** They were on the main road leading to the village of Konoha.

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves. No the Village of Lies." Naruto said softly as the open gates came into view. It was morning and there were a few people entering and leaving the village. With each step he felt sick. "Stay with me Koneko?" He asked as he put one arm over her shoulders.

_**Of course.**_ She replied and a thunderous purr sounded from her as she walked ever closer to him. The child was still hurting and she would stay as long as he needed her.

Kotesu and Izumi were stationed at the guard house. Both stood and moved outside as Naruto and the saber tooth approached. "Welcome back Naruto." Koetsu said but he stepped back when the cat growled at him.

"Do you want us to tell your…the Hokage you've returned?" Izumi asked but he too just put up his hands and backed off when Naruto gave him a cold stare.

_I'm back. I just need to make a stop first._ Naruto told his family but he knew they were watching over him from Talon's eyes.

_We'll meet you._ Takeshi said already pulling on a coat.

_You don't have to; I'm not going to do anything. _Naruto said sort of angrily.

_I need to see you Naruto, we all do…please?_ Hinata asked quietly.

Naruto dropped his head then inhaled deeply._ Yes okay, I'm sorry. I love you Hinata._

_ I know._ Hinata said with a touch of humor and love. She took Hanabi's hand in hers and beside their brothers, left the district to meet Naruto.

Activity in the streets all but halted as Naruto and Koneko walked through them. Of course a massive cat with huge canines would make anyone pause but it was the sight of Naruto that had them staring. It wasn't because of his torn, dirty and wrinkled clothing but because they all knew the truth now. Naruto was the son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato.

He ignored them all friends and strangers. Naruto just wasn't able to deal with them just yet. He headed towards Hokage Headquarters and many thought he was going to see the Hokage but he walked beyond that building and never once looked up at the woman staring down at him.

Naruto stopped before an ordinary looking building. "I don't think you'll fit inside Koneko. Wait here with Talon. Sasuke and the others will be here soon." He scratched her ears then tapped Talon's beak lightly as he came to a rest on Koneko's back. Taking another deep breath Naruto walked inside.

"Can I help – you?" The man asked haltingly as Naruto walked up to him.

"Yeah I need a birth certificate and a new wedding license." Naruto leaned over the counter.

"Umm, well I don't know if I can – do that. I've already umm looked for your birth certificate and you don't have one. I'd have to get permission from the Hokage - !" He broke off when Naruto slammed his fist on the counter.

"Don't piss me off dammit – just do it!" Naruto yelled not caring that the man was scared and just doing his job.

"B-but they'll f-fire m-me!" The guy said thinking he'd faint as he watched the whisker marks on Naruto's face begin to stand out.

"Just do it. Whatever he wants, do it." Ibiki said from behind Naruto. "I'm glad you came back kid." The Anbu leader walked up and stood beside Naruto.

"But sir…the Hokage has to…" The poor man spoke up again but black eyes stared coldly at him.

"And who do you think sent me here? If Naruto wants or needs anything he's to have it and that came straight from her mouth. Do you want to defy her?" Now Ibiki leaned over the counter.

"Yes! Right away!" The man said tripping as he backed away. He quickly located Naruto's wedding license and got what he needed to make an official birth certificate.

Naruto had calmed down. Ibiki's appearance was helpful but Naruto as of yet still didn't want to talk to anyone other than his family. So he ignored Ibiki and just kept his eyes on the man.

"Wh-what changes would you like made to your license?" The attendant asked nervously.

"Our names need to be…changed slightly from just Uzumaki to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata." His heart beat faster just saying it. His blue eyes watched anxiously as the corrections were made. "I'll want a copy of that too." Naruto said softly.

"Yes sir." The attendant was calmer now as he tried to imagine what Naruto was feeling. In moment he'd made another copy of the license for Naruto stamped with the official seals of Konoha and the nation. "Now for your birth certificate: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto born?"

"October tenth." Naruto told him.

"Oh…Happy Belated Birthday." The attendant said quietly. Exactly two days ago Naruto had turned seventeen.

"…Damn." Ibiki muttered for it had been the same night that he'd learned the truth finally.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and gripped the counter. "My father was Namikaze Minato and my mother was Uzumaki Kushina." He stood up proudly then. He knew his parents' names and though Naruto had forged his own path, he now knew from whom his life had started. Naruto's blue eyes watched as the attendant filled out the rest of the document and made the copy. He took his copies with shaking hands. "Thanks."

The attendant smiled at him. "You're very welcome." He was about to ask about payment when he got a glare from Ibiki.

Naruto was staring at the documents in his hands. He'd had verbal confirmation of who he was and now official documentation. He was real, his parents had been real and now there was proof. Naruto started for the door when Ibiki touched his arm. He jerked away.

"When you're ready, I have stories to tell you about your father Naruto and I hope someday you won't hate me." Ibiki had backed off quickly when Naruto had pulled away from him.

"Naruto?" Hinata questioned as she stood in the doorway.

His head snapped around. "…Hinata." Naruto walked forward quickly. Still clutching his papers he gathered her into a tight hug.

Hinata took her trembling husband into her arms. He was a mess and smelly but he was back. She'd been missing a part of her soul with him gone and now she felt whole again. "I got you, I got you." She said holding him close.

Takeshi looked inside at Ibiki wondering why he and several of his men were there. "We're taking him home." He stated firmly, silently daring Ibiki to try and stop them.

"Go right ahead. We won't stop you." Ibiki leaned back against the wall with his hands in his pockets trying to look nonthreatening.

Naruto squeezed his wife, kissed her neck then backed away holding out the proof of his true identity. "Look sweetheart, now no one can deny who I am." His eyes were a little wild and fierce as he saw strangers staring at them.

"Naruto?" Takeshi said stepping closer to make Naruto look at him. "Let's go home." He held out a hand and when his brother gripped his wrist, he pulled him close for a hug.

"Yeah. Sasuke?" He looked around and found his other brother with Koneko. "She deserves a lot of cat nip for putting up with me!" It was weak but he smiled and gave a half laugh.

"She'll get it. You okay?" Sasuke came up and threw an arm around Naruto's shoulder giving him a half hug.

"Not yet. Let's go – I can't stand all of these people staring at me." He growled and reached back for Hinata, wrapping his arm around her waist. It was then he saw Hanabi and Neji, Seiko and Ayame, Fu and Gaara. "Umm hey." Naruto said feeling somewhat embarrassed and unsure of himself in front of them.

Gaara nodded and stepped forward. "I will escort you home Naruto and take care of these eyes." A screen of sand surrounded the group. Yes it was possible to see in and out but not clearly. "Shall we go?"

Naruto shook his head smiling. "We shall. Kankuro doing alright?" He would stick with small talk for now.

"He's healing well. Temari is keeping a close watch on him." Gaara walked at his side with the others forming a protective barrier around them. "Naruto…I was here when you learned the truth." He went silent for a moment. That night still unnerved him. He'd actually felt Naruto's pain in the air. "Should you need someone else to talk to, I'll be there for you." Naruto stood taller than he so he had to look up to meet those blue eyes. Gaara took a deep breath at the limited trust in Naruto's eyes. It was too early to expect much of Naruto but he let his own eyes speak of his honesty and friendship. "You were my first friend Naruto, for that alone; I'll always be at your side." Gaara reached up to squeeze Naruto's arm.

Naruto nodded quickly. His throat was too full of emotion to speak. He too reached out and gripped Gaara's shoulder to let his friend know he still believed in him. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Naruto kept his wife close and his eyes down.

"We're here." Sasuke said stepping up to the gate to unlock it. The group passed through and the sand dropped to the ground. "Umm hope you don't mind Naruto," He said as his brother noticed some construction going on. One building was being made livable. "We thought there should be a place for friends to stay when they came to visit." He glanced at Neji and Fu though currently she was still being carefully watched by the Anbu. It was only because Gaara had agreed to watch her that she was even allowed to be there.

"Huh? Yeah that's fine." Naruto shook his head. "Listen guys I need to clean up. Give me a little time…" He looked at them all seeing sympathy; some anger but mostly the desire to help him. It did make him feel better.

"How about a late lunch everyone? Three o'clock?" Hinata offered.

"Sure that's fine. Hanabi, Seiko and I can go shopping and you guys can continue fixing up the new place." Ayame agreed. "Well not you Kazekage." She grinned and bowed to him.

"Sometimes it does pay to be leader." Gaara smiled and bowed back to her. "I shall…oversee." He put his hands on his hips arrogantly.

"Yeah right. You want to eat, you'll help out Kazekage." Takeshi told him sternly but was smiling when he said it. Then he turned to Naruto. "You are a bit ripe little brother. We'll see you later." He reached out putting his hand on Naruto's head then down to cup his face. "You look better than we expected you to. Always knew you were strong from the moment I saw you." Takeshi said with a serious face then smiled. "Make sure he bathes twice!" With a delighted chuckled he moved off when Naruto shoved him.

The couple started home but not before Hanabi grabbed Naruto's free hand. "Thank you for coming home Naruto." She whispered up at him tears in her lavender eyes. Hanabi kissed his dirty hand then ran into Ayame's arms. Naruto stared after the girl for a moment tears in his own eyes before Hinata urged him homeward.

_**~mg~**_

Naruto shut the door firmly behind them and sighed heavily. Though they'd only had the house for a short while, it had already become a safe haven if not a true home. He bent and removed his muddy boots.

"Go on upstairs and scrub off that dirt. I'll be up in a minute to start your bath. Take Talon with you." Hinata smiled as she heard Talon come in the upstairs window.

"Yeah..." Naruto started to say something but Hinata put a finger on his lips. He kissed that finger then went upstairs. He wasted no time stripping and dropping his clothes in the hamper. "Hey featherhead, let's get you cleaned up first huh?" Gratefully he stepped into the shower and began washing his son's feathers.

Hinata went into the kitchen and lightly placed the scrolls on the table. She would see to it that they were framed and put somewhere prominently in their home. Quickly she put a tray together knowing her husband would need food before the lunch they'd scheduled. With the scrolls in tow she went to join her husband.

She undressed and put on a white robe leaving the scrolls on the bed. Hinata entered to see an outline of Naruto scrubbing his hair. "Should I wait?" She didn't want him to burn his eyes if she turned on the water now.

"I just started." Naruto told her. Already he was feeling more human. The familiar scents of Hinata, being surrounded by their things made the last of those lost feelings fade away.

She hummed as the bath filled and she added a few herbs to the water. "Come here Tal; let me dry your feathers." With a fluffy towel she took him into her arms. "You're such a good boy Talon watching over him. Hanabi and Neji made sure you had some fresh meat since you didn't hunt at all. I've filled your bowls and your bed is ready for you when you want it." Her lavender eyes looked fondly at the golden orbs staring back at her. The bond between them was so perfect that Hinata could only hope that she had something similar with her babies when they came. "Love you." Hinata kissed him then laughed as pecked her gently on the nose.

"Can I rinse now?" Naruto asked as he stood ready for one more scrub down before getting in the bath.

Talon flew up with a lot of chirping then left the room to eat and sleep knowing his parents needed some time alone. "Go ahead." She turned off the water and smiled as he squeaked at the cooler water. Hinata leaned against the tub and watched him.

Naruto slicked back his hair as he stepped out of the shower. "You look pretty." He said simply as he saw her on her knees, long hair pulled up, her cheeks flushed from the steam.

"Thank you." Hinata grinned at him. "Come on while it's hot." She ran her fingers through the steaming water. As always Naruto's body pleased her. Wide shoulders, lean hips, muscled thighs and that which made him man even though it was at rest. Her Naruto was everything she wanted.

Naruto slid carefully into the hot water wincing a little then sighing as the heat soaked into his bones. "I didn't realize how cold I was." He scooted down until only his nose was just above water. He stayed down for several minutes before coming back up all rosy from the hot water.

"It was below freezing Naruto. You have Koneko to thank for keeping you warm. Here, some rice balls and tea." There were several kinds with different meats and vegetables inside. The tea was cool so as to not overheat him while he sat in hot water.

"I've thanked her and will again." Naruto said reaching for the food and after one bite almost gulped it down. He reached quickly for another. "I'm hungry." He said as if surprised and shortly finished off nine of the dozen she'd made for him. "Thanks sweetheart." Naruto sipped the tea and sank back into the water.

"You're welcome." She folded her arms on the tub and rested her chin on them just staring at him. Hinata could tell he'd changed yet again. He'd always been younger and older than the rest of them. He carried the weight of yet another stone about his neck bowing him but at the same time making him stronger.

Naruto studied her as well. She was his home, his resting place, his heart but she too shouldered each pain and stumbled when he did. His wife had been hurt almost as much, maybe more than he by this last episode. "How are you?" He reached out to take one of her hands.

Hinata took his hand and kissed it before placing it against her cheek. "Better. …Hanabi and Neji stayed with me. I don't think either is as…disappointed in Father as I am but they too wonder what else he has lied about." Hinata blinked back tears. "The lies, so many lies – when did they start? When will they stop?! Naruto what if Father only agreed to our marriage because of your father? Prestige means a great deal to the Hyugas. The 'heiress' marrying the son of the greatest Hokage would only increase our clan's prominence." She sat up abruptly but didn't let go of Naruto's hand. "But…that's just a small part of it. They knew…Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, Father, Iruka, Kakashi…God even Shikamaru! They _knew_ and never said a word. Each of them lied to our faces for years… We loved them and yet…Naruto how do we trust any of them again?" She had held these fears close to her heart as she waited for Naruto to come home but now she couldn't hold them in any longer. Hinata began to weep.

"Shh, shh, I'm here." Naruto stood, stepped out of the tub and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I left you alone with all this. I know sweetheart, I know. It eats at me too." He rocked her as she cried out her pain.

The tears were a relief when they came and after a half hour or so she felt better, enough so to chastise Naruto for standing there wet and naked. Together they cleaned the bathroom then got in bed to hold each other.

"How's Itachi?" Naruto asked as he spooned his wife. "I need to apologize to him for taking the knowledge from his mind. I didn't hurt him but I didn't have his permission to go through his memories." There was guilt inside him but Naruto couldn't regret it either for at long last he knew the truth through those actions.

"Much better. He's been asleep this whole time and his eyes are still bandaged but his health has improved greatly. Sasuke wants to bring him home as soon as possible. He feels pressured when he visits Itachi. Tsunade is often at the hospital or Kakashi is there. Though neither tries to speak to him, he doesn't want to see them. It may have been your secret Naruto but we all feel the betrayal." Hinata cuddled back into him loving the warmth of his body.

"Will he be allowed to come home? Officially Itachi's a murderer. There are extenuating circumstances but he did kill a great many of his clan. And what about the village? The way people were staring – they know about me right? Do they know about Itachi too?" Naruto frowned then hid his face in Hinata's hair.

Hinata reached back a hand to stroke his hip and thigh. "Naruto…there were people watching that night and not just ninjas. They all heard. I learned from Tenten that Shikaku gave the facts to the shinobi and that Teuchi along with the counsel talked to the business owners, the influential civilian families and the word spread from there. I think...I think everyone knows about each of you now." This time she turned over so that she could see his face, his reaction to the news.

Naruto looked at her calmly then let out a sigh. "Good. No more damned secrets - well at least about me and it explains all the stares. I dread having to go back out there though." Naruto reached for her leg and drew it over his hip. "I'm okay Hinata really. Walking back through those gates was hard knowing that the people I loved and trusted had all betrayed me and then everyone was staring when I went to get my birth certificate. I kept expecting to see...the Hokage or Iruka so I was a little on edge and nervous - just weirded out you know? But having you in my arms again, you loving me - I'm a lot better sweetheart." He leaned forward kissing her forehead, her nose then her pink lips. "I so love you Hinata." Naruto placed one hand over her collarbone then began tracing his fingers down her chest.

She stared at him all her senses open. "You're really alright. You still feel the pain, the betrayal but something's balancing that pain. Your mind was closed to us when you were away. What happened to affect you so?" Hinata raised herself up on one elbow to see him better.

"Yeah something happened and I'll tell you but not right now. I'll share everything later when everyone's here. Right now I just want you. Let's make love. I need you Hinata!" Naruto cupped a breast and lowered his head to suckle at her nipple.

She gasped in a breath then pulled him closer to her. Curiosity mixed with her desire but she let desire take the lead. She would know soon enough and if whatever had happened had been able to calm her husband's pain then it was enough. "I want you inside me Naruto." Hinata whispered into his hair then moaned as his strong fingers found her wet center.

Naruto pushed her down, cupped her breasts burying his head between them kissing her heart. His rubbed his cheeks against her soft skin savoring the feel of her then with kisses and nibbles he worked his way back to her nipples.

Hinata shed tears as Naruto loved her body. Not tears of sadness but of happiness. Though the world seemed to conspire against and hurt them at every turn, when they were together life couldn't be more perfect. "Naruto…my Naruto…" She stroked her hands over his wide shoulders and through his hair.

Naruto inched down her stomach still kissing and stroking. He paused for a moment at her bellybutton thinking that one day soon his baby would rest there. After learning the truth, he wanted more than anything to be a father, to have the family he and his parents never got to have. Gently he placed a kiss there as if blessing his wife's womb then continued with his seduction.

Hinata's hands gripped his hair; her thighs held his head as Naruto kissed her intimately. She lifted her hips forcing herself into his mouth and moaned at the sensation. He licked her; he sucked and tossed her into a wave of sensation.

Naruto moved quickly wanting to enter her before her orgasm passed. He grunted as her wet flesh surrounded him, drew him in and made him welcome. "Hi-nata…" Naruto drew out then thrust back inside with a groan. "Never leave me!" He focused on her face, her beloved face.

"Ne – ver ever!" Her eyes were focused on his as she made the promise. She stroked up his straining arms, over his shoulders to his face and pulled him to her. Their lips mated as their bodies did before Hinata thrust up so hard that she had Naruto rolling over onto his back.

He laughed as she took control of their love making. "I'll stop...running away too!" Naruto said as he stroked her thighs feeling the strength in them even as he watched the bobbing and shifting of her breasts. "For-ever with you…always and for-ever." _Like my parents. _He thought as his hands circled her waist pulling her lower so he could kiss the temptations that were her breasts.

Hinata nodded as she placed her hands on either side of his head she raised and lowered her hips urgently. They were close, close… "Ah…ah…Na-ru-to…" She put one hand on his shoulder and shifted her body back a little.

"Now, do it now!" Naruto urged as his hand dropped to between her thighs his fingers finding that special spot. "Hinata!"

Hinata screamed. It was too much and exactly right. Her husband pushed her over the edge and seconds after her orgasm hit she felt him go inside her. She couldn't stop her hips wanting the pleasure to go on and on and on.

His fist struck the bed as he braced his feet and pushed up into his wife. Naruto's neck bowed back his muscles taunt with release. They kept going and longer still for several minutes until Hinata fell exhausted on top of her husband but her inner muscles continued to quake and shiver around Naruto and tingles of pleasure raced up and down her spine. "You were gone too long." She breathed then laughed weakly.

"Mmm, way too long. I'm home now, home with you." Naruto smiled then yawned. He put one hand over Hinata's bottom holding her in place. "Nap time." He kissed her head then relaxed his muscles and drifted off that quickly.

Hinata laughed again and wiggled just a bit getting comfortable. "Looks like I wore him out…and myself." She yawned too and with no more worries she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**It was Takeshi who gently** **woke them an hour before they were due to come over. Though his little brother looked better than expected they all knew he hadn't rested well out there in the forest.** As he touched their sleepy minds he offered to postpone this meeting but Naruto insisted on going through with it. Takeshi informed the girls and they entered Naruto and Hinata's home shortly after to prepare the late meal.

Others also entered the house and they were mostly silent not knowing what to expect. It was basically the same group that had escorted Naruto home with the addition of Sakura. The smell of ramen scented the air comforting them and easing the tension in the room.

Naruto and Hinata came downstairs hand-in-hand. "Hey, thanks for coming everyone." Hinata smiled at them. She left to join Ayame in the kitchen when Sakura approached Naruto for a hug.

Hanabi turned as her sister entered the room and she let out a relieved sigh. "You're okay!" She rushed to hug her tightly. Hinata had cried her eyes out that night then had not shed another tear. She'd spoken little and seemed fine but her shoulders had been bowed like she'd been carrying a heavy weight. But now since Naruto had returned she was much like her old self.

"Yes I am. Sorry to have worried you Chibi." Hinata held her close and kissed her forehead. The girl was almost her height now, not much of a child anymore. "Ayame do you need more help?" She looked over at the young woman.

Ayame was smiling at them. She'd been worried too. If Naruto was hurt or troubled, it affected all of their lives but if he could bounce back from this then he was a stronger man than she ever knew. She shook her head, "No everything's ready."

"Good. We need help setting the table!" She called out to the others then with Ayame's direction they were shortly enjoying a meal. A silent meal to start but Sasuke couldn't stand it.

"Tell me we're leaving this place." Sasuke put his chopsticks down and glared at Naruto.

"We're staying." Naruto said firmly as he reached for more food. There was stunned silence for a moment with everyone looking at him but Naruto just continued to eat. "This is really good, thanks Ayame."

"S-sure." Ayame muttered as she blinked at him. She couldn't believe her ears. "Naruto?"

"What she's asking is why? And how come you look so damn calm about it?!" He scooted his chair back loudly and leaned on the table. "Naruto – what the fuck?!"

"Sasuke! Watch it!" Hinata warned him. "My sister doesn't need to hear you talk that way and he's your brother, Naruto will explain." Her lavender eyes held his until he sighed and retook his seat.

"Sorry Hanabi." Sasuke finally said and his mouth twitched when she stuck out her tongue at him but when he turned back to Naruto all his frustration was shown clearly on his face. "Well Naruto?"

Naruto had continued to eat. He'd expected Sasuke to go off and so had ignored him. Plus it always amused him when Hinata put him in his place. "Is there tea and dessert?" He asked and Hanabi jumped up. "Okay let's get that on the table and I'll tell you why but I think you already know why Sasuke. But thanks for being angry for me." He smiled at Sasuke who just grunted. His brother didn't always show his love on good terms, a lot of the time it was anger.

Sakura and Seiko helped remove the lunch dishes as Fu, Ayame and Hanabi brought out cake and ice cream. There were seventeen candles on it burning brightly.

Naruto blinked as his eyes watered. He stood as the girls put the cake in front of him. "Hinata? Chibi?" He asked as they both hugged his waist.

"We promised to always celebrate your birth Naruto. We missed the actual day but we didn't forget and this time is even more special." Hinata stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and gestured at the cake. His name, his full name had been written on the cake.

Naruto let his tears fall. He turned to Hanabi picked her up and gave her a smacking kiss on the mouth then crushed her to his chest. "Thank you." Next he turned to his wife and gave her the sweetest, tender kiss. "Love you!"

"Blow out the candles idiot before there's no cake to eat." Sasuke said gruffly as he reached for Seiko's hand.

"Okay here I go!" He was smiling then with a huge breath he blew out all the candles. That famous Naruto grin was back. "I get the first piece!" And proceeded to cut himself a healthy slice while they sung to him.

After everyone had cake and Naruto had enjoyed a few bites before settling back in his seat and looking at Sasuke. "We gave our word."

Takeshi nodded and sighed. He'd thought as much. "In blood no less to be ninjas of Konoha and to live in Fire Country. We don't have much choice Sasuke." He stirred his spoon in the ice cream.

"Konoha used Itachi then left him out in the cold. They practically forced him to become a criminal! Then when you took on the burden of the Nine-Tailed Fox for this damned village they cursed you, they fucking abused you and on top of it all lied to you for _sixteen years!"_ Sasuke turned quickly to Hanabi, mouthed a sorry then was back to staring at his brother. "And then after years of being on your own people finally wanted you, took you in, seemed to love you but still kept you in the dark. Why would they do that Naruto? They wanted you all to themselves? They wanted to make you dependent on them so if they asked for your life you'd give it because they loved you? They wanted to make sure you'd never leave Konoha and always be their protector. Jinchuriki are weapons after all. Hell I wonder why they were so damned opposed to Danzo. What they've done is no better!" Sasuke was breathing hard as the words rolled out of his mouth. He was angered, disgusted but mostly hurt. If they could do this to Naruto who'd loved them without reservation, who'd protected without thought of himself then what did they think of the rest of them? He'd felt part of a family again and now, what was left?

Naruto got up. "Sasuke, I'm sorry." He tried to hug him but Sasuke jerked away but Takeshi was there and they got him to stand still. "I'm sorry to all of you. You're all feeling the same things I'd felt when I left. I should have stayed so we could have helped each other through this." Naruto had Sasuke by the arm and Takeshi had him by the shoulders.

"But Naruto you don't feel that way anymore do you?" Seiko asked curiously. "What happened to you out there?" She like the rest of them had been silently watching this drama.

Naruto held out a hand for Hinata. He looked from her to his brothers. "I met them – my real parents. I met Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, my Ma and Pa." He smiled at them looking proud as he pronounced their names.

* * *

**Iruka along with Yugao entered Lord Hiashi's home. The atmosphere was somber almost as if there had been a death in the household. Entering the study he was somewhat surprised to find Ibiki there.** Once Naruto had entered the village, they'd all been alerted and it had been with great restraint that they hadn't all gone to him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I personally spoke with Naruto and I thought you'd like to hear from me on how he is." Ibiki told him quietly. Other than the just arrived couple, the Hokage was there, Master Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko and of course Lord Hiashi. Yugao looked the best while the others looked sick, tired and worried.

"Did anyone approach him or threaten him in any way?" Tsunade asked as she sat close to the fireplace. Even though she wore layers of clothes, she was cold.

"No my lady. People stopped and stared but no one spoke or made a move towards him. Of course Naruto didn't appear the least bit approachable with that massive cat at his side." Ibiki allowed himself a small smile. The kid had an affinity with animals.

"The Yondaime's son…how did I not know?" Anko asked with bemusement. "He looks just like him and acts just like his mom or did before the suicide attempt. Dammit all! And you knew? All of you?!" Anko gripped Kakashi's arm hard as her gaze took in the whole room.

"How could I not know?! I figured it long before I was told but at the same time I didn't let myself think that 'this is Minato's son.' I held myself back from Naruto being careful not to care too much about him." Kakashi lifted a gloved hand and shoved it through his hair. "Minato was my sensei." He let his head drop to his chin. "I failed them both. I looked up to Minato, admired him so damn much but when it came to his son I did so little for him, so little…but the worse thing is that I kept this damned secret!" Kakashi exploded up off his seat and began pacing.

"It was a decree from the Sandaime – none of you could have disobeyed that!" Yugao said as she rubbed Iruka's back. She'd stayed by his side as much as possible trying to comfort him but nothing had worked.

"I could have." Tsunade whispered. "I could have cast it aside and told him the truth. Everything he's ever learned about himself has happened accidentally. No thought was given to his well being or his ability to handle the information. Just thoughtless, abrupt truth – enough truth to break him." Tears slid from her eyes.

Iruka was shaking his head. "No. No I was there. I told Naruto what he meant to me. I eased his pain as he found out about the fox. My boy is strong. Yes he was bent, bent low but he's too strong to break. If he would just let me explain…I didn't know. Like Naruto I was clueless about his parents until recently! Shouldn't that mean something to Naruto? I love him and he's my son now! I'm sure the Yondaime is happy that Naruto has someone to look after him, let him be a kid and teach him how to be a man." Iruka got up and went to Kakashi. "We did that. Jiraiya, Hiashi – we've helped Naruto grow, loved him! Naruto wouldn't forget that would he?!" Iruka's face and voice showed his desperation.

Hiashi sat behind his desk resting his chin on his clasped hands. "It does but will it be enough? It's not just Naruto but Hinata, Sasuke and Takeshi too. We've lied to them all. My daughter thinks the worst of me. That I only accepted Naruto because he's Minato's son. …Sadly once upon a time that would have meant something to me but I came to love Naruto for who he is, for how he changed my family. I can't stand the thought of losing her good will, that she thinks so lowly of me and Naruto…It took him so long to become comfortable with me. I truly cherish the bond we'd formed." Hiashi covered his face with his hands.

Jiraiya turned away from his contemplation of the dead gardens. "Stop it all of you. It's done. Not the way we wanted it done but even if we'd planned it out, Naruto may still have turned away from us. Despite Sarutobi's decree or any order from you Tsunade we all had opportunities to tell Naruto the truth but we were all too damned scared of his reaction to do so. Nothing we can do about it but move ahead, explain if he'll let us and do what we can to earn his trust again. Tell us Ibiki, how was he when you saw him? What did he do?" Jiraiya went to sit on the floor by Tsunade his back against her legs offering to share his warmth.

"He was anxious, angry before Hinata and the others showed up. And he went to the register's office to update his wedding license and to get a birth certificate. He looked very proud as he gave the attendant their names and the date of his birth." Ibiki said quietly then watched as Iruka froze then sank to his knees.

"It was his birthday. We forgot and then he learns the truth on his birthday…Naruto." Iruka began to weep. He felt utterly helpless.

"His birthday and the day his parents died. A blessing and a tragedy all at once and it happened again just two days ago." Kakashi muttered as he looked around for something to punch but this was Hiashi's home. If he'd been at home Kakashi believed he would have destroyed it with his bare hands.

"But Naruto isn't broken. Hinata, his brothers and others showed up and welcomed him home. With them at least nothing has changed, he was almost normal. I was there when Naruto left, I saw the pain in him and it's less that it was that night. Maybe he's come to terms with it. I think you should give him a few days then try and talk to him." Ibiki offered. These people needed hope instead of the despair that was clinging to them.

Anko huffed. The despair in the room was suffocating so she tried changing the subject. "But it's not just Naruto avoiding us but Sasuke and the rest too. Except for the hospital and Ichiraku's those boys don't go anywhere else. I tried talking to Seiko but she just ran from me. Lord Hiashi has Neji and Hanabi come home?" Anko looked to the weary clan leader.

Hiashi nodded. "Briefly. Hanabi is torn between loyalty to me and her sister but she didn't ask for answers seeming to want to wait for Naruto. Neji as well was stiff with me but told me how strong Hinata was being. He told me that nothing was being said about the situation. The children could have been using their synch while they were waiting for Naruto to return home before discussing anything. Naruto seems to be the center of their group. Their thoughts and actions hinge on his." Hiashi smiled slightly. "He is their clan leader."

Jiraiya grunted and Ibiki laughed for it was true. It was a clan made up of different families, different abilities but as real as any clan and just as strong as one that had been around for generations.

"I have to wonder though what the outcome would have been if we'd told him on the island." Jiraiya said into the silent room.

Hiashi sighed heavily. "Don't kid yourself Jiraiya; the outcome would have been the same except that Naruto would have never come home at all. No more what ifs about Naruto's reaction to the truth. He did come back to Konoha and now we focus on keeping him with us, letting him know we acted out of love if not common sense. Come Iruka, get up." Hiashi moved the man still kneeling on the floor and helped him to stand. He wrapped an arm around Iruka giving and receiving comfort. "Naruto's felt our love; we just have to believe he'll remember that. We have to pray he will." Hiashi escorted him over to a cabinet where he poured a little sake for them both.

"What about Gaara? Did Naruto send him away?" Tsunade asked as she leaned closer to Jiraiya. It appeared Naruto was shunning the adults and though Gaara was young, he represented an office of great authority and Naruto may resent that.

"Not at all. In fact Gaara made a screen of sand so that Naruto wouldn't have to see all the people constantly watching him as they went back to the district. He was even allowed inside. I suppose if Naruto or the others refuse to speak with you, Gaara just might." Ibiki informed her.

Tsunade nodded and rubbed her hand over her face. "Fine, I'm going back to work. For once I'll be glad of all the stacks of paper so I don't have to think!" She pushed herself up feeling weak and old.

"Your escorts are waiting just outside my lady." Ibiki had insisted on them. Things weren't normal in the village right now. Nobody was being violent but he wanted no chances now that the truth was out.

Tsunade just nodded, spoke not another word and left the room. Jiraiya got to his feet. "I should go and keep an eye on her. Iruka pull it together man. We have to be ready for when Naruto's ready to talk to us. If he sees you all acting guilty he may never believe in you again." He spoke to the man's back but when he got no response he shrugged, gave a wave to the rest of them and left. Ibiki soon followed.

"I'm mad as hell at all of you too, just so you know! You never said a word to me!" Anko exclaimed as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was still trying to avoid thinking that she may never have a close relationship with the kids she'd come to love and the fact that a lie now stood between her and Kakashi. "But that's not the only problem. Yeah we need to get the kids' trust back but what about our enemies? The Akatsuki aren't just Naruto's problem but the whole damn village's. We gotta get our shit together because we just dealt a heavy blow to the Akatsuki and you know they're not going to take that lying down. Geez when are we going to catch a freaking break around here?!" Anko exclaimed then went to help herself to some sake too. The others had nothing much more to add and so each sat or stood lost in their thoughts.

* * *

**Naruto laughed at their shocked and worried expressions. Obviously they thought he'd lost it. He convinced them to move into the living room so he could explain things. **Neji stoked the fire as everyone got comfortable. Naruto sat on the floor before Hinata's chair while Hanabi sat at his side.

"Basically what happened is my parents were able to seal some of their chakra inside of me along with Kyuubi. They wanted to be there for me if something should go wrong with the fox's chakra." Naruto's voice was sad and he stared into the fire. "Instead they appeared because I felt like I was losing my mind. The Hokage, the Toad Sage, Iruka, Kakashi, Lord Hiashi and…Shikamaru – people I loved and respected were suddenly cruel strangers." His breathing had sped up and Naruto had to consciously calm down.

Takeshi looked over at Sasuke sharing an understanding. Naruto used titles or proper names for all those he'd before called family. They too had in fact refrained in their minds and out loud from saying Mama, Dad and Jiraiya. It was hard to think of them as special people after the other night.

Naruto blinked and looked down at Hanabi who put her hand on his leg. "Don't hate him Hanabi not for me. I know for a fact that he loves you, all three of you." He met Neji's gaze then glanced over his shoulder at Hinata.

"He loves you too Naruto, Father really does!" Hanabi clutched at his clothes wanting him to believe her.

"I think so too Naruto. Uncle was often harsh in the past, calculating but I don't believe any of his actions toward you were anything but real. Like us," Neji gestured at his female cousins. "Uncle wanted a united family and your presence made that happen. I also don't believe he knew about your parents, not the whole time anyway. Please Naruto you must speak with him and clear the air. Let us remain a family!" Neji was so agitated that he was on his feet then on his knees in front of Naruto.

"I can't promise that Neji." Naruto was shaking his head. "I'll talk to them all, I have to confront them but be what we were? I'm not sure that will ever happen. I still feel…care about them even if I don't want to but I also still feel betrayed and disappointed in them. The lies and secrets – how can I respect them? My parents too want me to forgive them but I'm a long damn way from that!" His blue eyes flashed angrily.

"Wait – why? Did you tell them about how you were treated?" Sasuke leaned forward.

"They already knew. Along with Kyuubi they experienced everything that happened to me. It…saddened them more than angered them. They want me to forgive so that I don't become consumed with hate." Naruto expression looked exasperated and confused.

Hinata threaded her fingers in his hair. "Despite everything Naruto you grew into a wonderful man. I bet they're really proud of you aren't they?" She asked leaning forward so she could see his face. There was a pleased flush on his face at her words. "Hate and being unable to forgive will turn you into a hard and cruel man. I think we should all try to forgive them but it will take some time." Hinata finished softly as she briefly hid her face in Naruto's hair.

Neji nodded slowly and sat himself down on the floor next to them. It wasn't a quick solution but then the problem was very complicated. Time was needed, possibly a lot of it.

Fu was also on the floor with her elbows propped up on the table as she stared at Naruto. "Wow. You're a Jinchuriki like me but so different! I've never imagined some of the things you can do and now you can talk to your dead parents. I know that's not something you had control over but dammit Naruto you're one in a million or at least one in nine! Did they say anything else, your parents?" She wiggled her body getting more comfortable.

"Actually, they had a whole lot to say. I know why Pa sealed Kyuubi in me and who's responsible not only for how they died but why Kyuubi attacked the village that night." Naruto was no longer relaxed. Though everything had happened sixteen years ago and there wasn't any possibility of changing it, he got angry at what happened, at what could have happened if his father hadn't been alone, if the enemy hadn't been so damn strong. Naruto knew he'd been in the world only a short time but he wanted his baby self to do something to stop his parents from dying.

"Naruto, do you want all of us here for this?" Gaara asked uneasily. This was very private information and possibly it was something the Hokage would disapprove of him knowing.

Naruto looked at Gaara sitting on the couch his gourd over by the door. He looked out of place with the heavy face paint and yet just seeing him there knowing at one time each of them had tried to kill the other but instead had become friends, it warmed Naruto's heart. "Stay. I think my news will be important to us all. Chibi can I have some more tea?" He asked of Hanabi then laughed when she pouted at him. "I'll wait for you but I'm going to be talking for a while okay?" He tapped her mouth.

"Come on Sister; let's bring the tea pot in here for everyone." Hinata said standing and holding out her hand for her little sister. "The secrets are over though we may wish to protect you from them." It only took a few moments to bring in tea and cups. Ayame had even thought to bring in the cake for anyone who wanted more.

Naruto took a nice long drink of his tea. He'd gotten off the floor to share Hinata's seat. "I'm not the first Jinchuriki for Kyuubi. In fact I'm the third one of my clan – my mother's clan. My mother held Kyuubi before me and only because she was attacked shortly after giving birth to me was the decision made to make me the next Jinchuriki." He tried to tell it without feeling as if were just a fact of history but his voice cracked and he held onto Hinata as she cuddled closer. "Ma was attacked after just giving birth – to me. They weren't in the village; they wanted the village to be safe in case something went wrong with Ma's seal. Pa moved us to somewhere outside the village but somebody found us. A man in a mask." Naruto growled looking at his brothers. "My Pa thinks its may be the same one in the Akatsuki now. That same bastard that Kakashi found it so hard to beat. If only I'd known…" The cup in Naruto's hand broke into small pieces. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. It's okay though. We brought home Itachi. I'll get another chance at that guy." And that was a stated fact that Naruto would move heaven and earth to make that happen. He took several calming breaths.

"Even then the goal was Kyuubi and that bastard got him. Took him from my Ma and set him loose on Konoha. Somehow he's able to control him. Kyuubi thinks…he thinks its Uchiha Madara." Naruto shook his head royally confused by that piece of information.

And he wasn't the only one Sasuke stood his hands in his hair and began to pace. "Impossible! That's not possible! He's years dead!"

"Madara?" Takeshi asked and got a quick flash from Sasuke. "Why Madara? Why does the Nine-Tails think its Madara?" He too got up, pulled his long hair over his shoulder and began fiddling with it.

"Because the man had a Sharingan, a powerful one and who besides Itachi had such a kekkei genkai? You don't know how powerful the Sharingan will become! Kakashi said this Tobi moved damned fast. Almost like he was moving through space or time. And what about Kakashi's Kamui? He's able to transport people/things to a different space or time. Who's to say this guy didn't discover a jutsu that would keep him alive for a long damn time?! But if it isn't Madara...then there's another Uchiha out there. An Uchiha who doesn't give a damn about you or Itachi, this village or any of the elemental nations!" Naruto had become agitated and stood slipping out of Hinata's arms. He moved to confront Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Takeshi said moving forward to prevent - what he didn't know.

Naruto grasped Sasuke's shoulders. "My parents and Kyuubi are warning us. Whatever is going on with the Akatsuki was already happening around the time of my birth, possibly before! Pa gave us clues that we need to act on Sasuke." He got in his brother's face. "Maybe it's another guy who stole a Sharingan but a Sharingan is involved. Whatever the case may be, _**we have to stop them!"**_

Takeshi placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Madara/Tobi, the Akatsuki have harmed this family and that's enough to take them out. Sasuke?" Takeshi and the phoenix inside him agreed whole-heartedly with Naruto.

Sasuke's wild eyes calmed and he became determined. "Yes. Naruto's parents, my clan…he/they started this fight but we will end it!"

Gaara sat with his arms crossed thinking over this information. Naruto and Sasuke weren't the only ones with a personal connection to this Tobi guy. He'd been kidnapped and killed for his Bijuu. Gaara too wanted to face this unknown enemy and eliminate him.

* * *

** Tobi entered a cave. It was dark at first but shortly a flickering torch provided some light. As he moved further in there was more light and furniture. ** Sprawled in one of the chairs was Kisame. "You didn't contact Pain. I assume you failed and where is Itachi? Is he dead?" Tobi tossed his cloak on top of a chest and straddled another chair.

"I had to spend a little time healing my injuries so no I didn't run back here to Pain and yeah, I think Itachi is dead." Kisame crossed his ankles and looked up the stalactites. "There were using tons of genjutsu so I could have seen anything but he appeared dead to me." There was a slight note of regret in his voice over losing his partner. In some ways, Itachi had been his best friend.

**"Not dead."** Black Zetsu said as his two-toned plant head poked up out of the dirt and gravel. "Well he may be now but he wasn't before you turned tail and ran away!" White Zetsu joked. The fly-trap closed protecting his face from the kunai that Kisame threw at him.

"So they made it look like he was dead then took him back to Konoha. They'll probably use a Yamanaka to ferret out his secrets." Tobi said thoughtfully then shrugged. "He knows a few things but not enough to harm my plans." The masked man turned his face to Zetsu. "And where the hell have you been?"

"Here and there. You lost your battle too." He broke off and laughed when Kisame sat up suddenly gaping at Tobi. **"Kisame forfeited battle his and lost Itachi so I thought you might be interested in recruiting some new members. I found some interesting shinobi a while back and went to check on them."** Zetsu smiled at Tobi.

Tobi's head tilted to one side. "Recruits at this late stage? Who and where did you find them?" He was curious but he was ready to take things to the next level and didn't have time to train or convince new people to his way of thinking.

"Why not? They're quite strong and loyal or will be once they meet you. Their last leader was very strong. He…wowed them with his power." White Zetsu's chuckle sounded throughout the cave. **"Orochimaru didn't make a good Akatsuki member but he could always find the most promising shinobi."** Black Zetsu informed them while his eyes looked inquiringly from Kisame to Tobi.

Kisame and Tobi both laughed with delight. Indeed in his quest for innumerable jutsus Orochimaru sought out shinobi of extraordinary talent. Both S clans ninjas knew they could indeed use and control these people easily.

"Yes, yes!" Tobi exclaimed. He was especially pleased. Konoha and most definitely Naruto were owed an expensive lesson and he could not wait to teach it!


	2. Emotional Debriefings

_**Emotional Debriefings**_

** Itachi inhaled deeply as the dreams faded away. He could not remember not once in his adult life having such a deep sleep or pleasant dreams. "Naruto…" He whispered and even smiled slightly.**

Shizune looked up inquiringly from files she was reading. She could have sworn she'd heard the patient speaking. Needing a break she decided to get up and check on him. Uchiha Itachi lay on his side breathing deeply. All his monitors reported his condition as stable and as a physician couldn't be more pleased. Every few hours his chakra was energized by one of the staff speeding along his healing. But as a shinobi and member of this village Shizune was worried. Just what in the world were they going to do with him? He was a criminal for massacring his clan but a hero for the same damn actions.

"…m-may my brother, no my _brothers_ come visit?" Itachi coughed for his throat was quite dry. He rolled over onto his back.

Shizune jumped for she still thought him asleep. "Oh, would you like to sit up?" Carefully she leaned down to help him sit propped up on pillows then helped him to drink. "Let me check you over. How do your eyes feel?" Competently she checked his vitals again confirming that his condition was stable.

"They feel…fine, no pain at least. Different since they're not my eyes." Itachi answered calmly as he rested his hands palm up. Though he could not see, he could feel the woman's wariness and the presence of others in the room, Anbu more than likely. "Sasuke? Naruto and Takeshi, may I talk with them? Please?" He asked again.

Shizune only stared at him. She hadn't known what to expect once he'd woken. He'd been angry and suicidal just the other day but now he was eerily calm. "I'll have to get permission from the Hokage first." Her stomach tightened as she wondered what would happen with Tsunade and Naruto. There were so many things going wrong that she had no clue how to fix them.

"Of course." Itachi sighed. "If I could have a bit more water then I think I'll rest some more until I have the Hokage's answer. If you could, let my brothers know I asked for them. Thank you." He told Shizune after soothing his throat and sliding back down in bed.

"Umm, okay then. I'll go talk to the Hokage." Shizune told him and Itachi just nodded.

_**~mg~**_

** Tsunade's focus was complete. She read and understood each word on every paper in front of her. She made extremely conscious choices on whether to approve or disapprove a request. **This was what she was supposed to be doing in any case as Hokage so at least she was going to do well in some part of her life since being a mother was no longer an option. Tsunade quickly abandoned any thoughts of Naruto and buried deeper into her work.

"My lady?" Shizune asked softly she stuck her head in the door. She saw Tsunade reading a report and walked further in the office. "Lady Tsunade? Hokage!" Shizune spoke even louder and finally got a reaction of the woman.

"What? Oh Shizune, give me a minute. I want to finish this report." Tsunade said absentmindedly. She looked back down and continued to read and made some notes. It was a good ten minutes later before she put the report aside with a satisfied nod and looked up her friend. "I don't think I've seen you all day. What's going on?" She glanced around noticing that Jiraiya was no longer there and that the day had slipped away.

Shizune shook her head. "You need to rest my lady. Have you even eaten today?" Tsunade looked like she'd lost weight and her skin was very pale. "You have too many responsibilities to let your health fail. …He would not want you sick." She added softly.

Tsunade lifted a hand and shook her head. "Don't…Shizune just don't." She sighed. "I think I will go home if there's nothing else." She slowly stood then stopped when Shizune became more alert. "What?"

"Itachi is awake and asking to see his…brothers." Shizune managed to keep the surprise out of her voice. She found it hard to believe that Itachi would acknowledge Naruto and Takeshi as brothers or that he wasn't attempting to hurt himself.

Tsunade frowned. "Brothers? Not just Sasuke?" She came out from around her desk and chewed on a fingernail. "Is he planning something? An attack or escape?" She shook her head. "And his health how is he?" Tsunade wanted as much information as possible.

"Fine, excellent in fact considering he was near death. I suspect in a week or two he'll be just fine. He doesn't have any pain from the new eyes but I haven't removed the bandages yet." Shizune informed her.

Tsunade paced for a few minutes. "Fine. Let the boys know and remove the bandages. But fill the room with Anbu and be sure we have people in there who know how to defend against the Sharingan. It's possible that now that he knows he won't die and his sight has been restored that he'll try to escape either to return to the Akatsuki or just to run away from his past." She said this softly for Tsunade saw several good reasons right now for running away from her own life.

"You won't see to Itachi yourself?" Shizune asked. She and Naruto needed to talk things out sooner rather than later.

"I'll be nearby listening but no I won't interfere with their…reunion. Go set it up, tell the…Chunin Itachi wishes to see them.

_**~mg~**_

**Neji and Hanabi ****finally went home and Gaara departed with Fu for the hospital. Sakura too left since she was yawning so frequently.** Between worry for Naruto and almost constant care for Itachi she'd worn herself out so she left to get some sleep. Ayame and Seiko stayed for a little while longer before leaving Hinata with the boys.

Hinata herself was lying on Naruto's shoulder more asleep than awake as the boys talked. It was more a conversation of questions since there was much they didn't know about the enemy. Where were they? What was their end game? How did they plan on using the Bijuu and was it really Madara they were up against? Then of course they remembered Itachi's words back there in Ishita to train and get stronger. Naruto knew he needed to start his sage training very soon and Sasuke too need to speak with Itachi and see what his brother could tell him about the Sharingan and how he could make it stronger. Takeshi too needed extra training. He was hoping to split his time between both Sasuke and Naruto picking up tips and developing unique jutsus of his own.

"Naruto," Takeshi said when there was a break in the conversation. "I understand why we're staying but can you really live here? What about Lady Tsunade and Iruka? We still have to see them and be around them especially since we're going up against the Akatsuki." He leaned his elbows on his legs sitting almost on the edge of his seat.

Naruto ran a hand down his face. "Actually I'm going to send a message to the capital. I need to talk to Kaname." He broke off when Hinata jerked awake. Naruto kissed her forehead. "We'll stay, for now. The Akatsuki needs to be wiped out. For however long that takes we'll stay but after I want to leave…to go where I don't know. Maybe go to my Ma's old village and start it up again or seek out other survivors of Uzu. I just know I want to leave here for a while. But after, after the battle and we know we're safe." Naruto looked into his wife's worried eyes. "We'll talk some more about this later sweetheart. You guys left the decision up to me last time but this time it has to be all our decisions. But I want to be able to do this on the up and up which is why I need to talk to Kaname and get an exception or something." He looked from Hinata to his brothers on the couch across from them.

"Right this moment I say we leave and forget this place but what if Itachi does want to stay and then there's Seiko. Nothing's really been settled between us." Sasuke slumped down stretching his legs out in front of him. "About the only sure thing is that we need to take out that group of mega maniacs." He sighed.

"Iruka and Lady Tsunade?" Takeshi persisted. He absolutely hated how badly things were with them but they were a big part of their lives or were. Takeshi needed to know Naruto's feelings on this.

"I – we will confront them." Naruto pulled Hinata in closer to his body. "I – I'm torn. So many things are coming back to me that I just overlooked before but still I remember the fun stuff…the love." Naruto shook his head and wiped away a stray tear. "I have to talk to them, get some answers before I can say anything about what they'll be to me. And again, my decision doesn't have to be yours. You each had your own relationships with them. If I can't deal with them and you can then go ahead. Damn." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Headache?" Hinata asked then stood when he nodded. She left and returned with a glass of water and a pill. No sooner than he swallowed the pill when there was a low bell tone just outside the house. "What?" Naruto sat up. Except for them the district should be empty.

"Somebody's at the gate." Sasuke said standing. "We're going to put in a com system but for now…" He shrugged as he grabbed a jacket and left the house.

Hinata stretched then finished off Naruto's water. "You guys hungry?" It had been hours since lunch. "Where'd Ayame go?" She moved to stand at Takeshi's side and latched onto his ponytail. Though she'd grown out her own hair, she was jealous of the length of his.

Takeshi just smiled up at her as she played with his hair. "Helping Teuchi with inventory. She should be home in a little while. I could eat. What's on the menu little sister?"

Hinata grinned at him. "You'll enjoy it I'm sure, whatever I fix!" She tugged on his hair. She looked back over at Naruto who looked at both of them gently. "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "Food sounds good." He looked back towards the door as he heard Sasuke running up the steps.

He burst into the room. "Itachi's awake and he asked for us! For his brothers!" Sasuke looked both excited and worried as he made his announcement.

* * *

**The hospital was quiet as they walked its halls. The staff was reduced and patients were settling in for the night. By now Sasuke knew the way to the prison wing and lead his family there.**

"You okay?" Takeshi asked as he stayed at Naruto's side. Both he and Hinata were worried. Seriously bad things had occurred the last time they were here.

"I'm fine." Naruto answered automatically. He wasn't but this visit wasn't about him or not just him. "Okay no I'm not but let's focus on the now, on Itachi." He linked his fingers with Hinata's and patted his big brother on the back.

Takeshi nodded and looked forward to see Sasuke waiting for them by the metal doors leading into the prison wing. The first thing they noticed was the increase in the number of Anbu. Second was the quiet respect the Anbu gave them. As they passed the men and women, each of them bowed. No one spoke until they reached Itachi's room. Sasuke knocked.

"Come in." Shizune said. She stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Takeshi enter the room. "Just let me finish here first." She turned back to Itachi and finished cutting off the bandages from around his head. "Dim the lights Takeshi." All that was left were the pads covering Itachi's eyes and she gently removed them. "Let me clean your eyes first." She told him using a wet warm cloth to clean away dried tears and other fluids. "Okay open your eyes Itachi." Shizune moved back and gestured for Sasuke to take her place.

Itachi turned his head as Sasuke sat down on the bed. "Hey little brother. Did you bring them, Naruto and Takeshi?" His closed eyes sought the others behind Sasuke.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind but I came too." Hinata spoke up moving to place her hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

Itachi smiled. "The lovely Hinata…my sister. No I'm glad you're here as well. Glad that's a strange word for me but I find its how I really feel. Thank you all for coming." He nodded his head to them.

"Won't you open your eyes?" Sasuke asked softly as he reached out to cautiously touch Itachi's arm.

"…Just a little scared I suppose. You've given me new eyes and a new…life or a chance at one. When I open my eyes everything will be different from what it was." Itachi admitted to them. He was aware that he was speaking to more than the people he hoped to belong to as family but to the five guards within the room plus whoever was listening through the equipment that had been brought into the room earlier.

Itachi turned his hand over and gripped Sasuke's. He lifted his eyelids slowly but quickly blinked them shut again. Taking a deep breath he tried again and again until he could hold his eyes open without pain. His eyes watered continuously but he looked and he saw. "Hello little brother."

Hinata squeezed Sasuke's shoulders before taking up the wet cloth and wiping away Itachi's tears. Her Byakugan was active. She was checking to see if he was healed but also wanted to know if the words he spoke were truthful.

"Hey." Sasuke said still clinging to the hand of his big brother. "You can see us? No problems?" He used his other hand to wave it in front of Itachi's face and smiled when his brother rolled his eyes before following each movement of his hand.

"Yes. I'm curious about my Sharingan but I don't wish to try it so soon or give the guards a reason to attack me." He looked at the Anbu then to his other visitors. "You really are tall aren't you Takeshi? Which of us is the oldest?" Itachi laughed thinking it might be nice to be a younger brother for a change. "And Naruto, the baby of us all. Thank you Naruto." Itachi bowed his head.

Sasuke frowned looking from one brother to the other. "Did I miss something? You're acting different than before and why are you thanking Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as he moved to the other side of the bed. "I don't think you'll thank me after you know what I did." He too sat on the bed with a bowed head. "Please forgive me Itachi but while you were out of it, before your surgery I synched with you and took memories from you." Naruto shook with shame and guilt. "I promise I didn't take anything really personal! I focused only on your memories the Yondaime and his wife…my parents." Naruto glanced up but Itachi just stared at him so Naruto dropped his gaze. "You woke from a bad dream and your eyesight wasn't good when you saw me. You thought I was him, asked him – me why he went away, why he wasn't here to protect me. You said the village and me needed Minato." Naruto's voice began to waver as he spoke. "I didn't think about it but just did it. I had to know what you knew! I'm sorry Itachi!" He couldn't help from crying as he remembered that night, his birthday and the truth of his origins.

The guards all stepped forward as Itachi lifted his free and placed it on top of Naruto's head. "It's okay Naruto. I wish you hadn't found out that way but it's okay what you did. I respected your father very much. I hope you learned that from my memories as well." Itachi realized he felt tenderness for the teenager, the baby of the family and wanted to protect him from all pain.

"Yeah. It was nice to see them through your eyes, once I finally got over the shock." Naruto looked up at Itachi. "You're really not mad? I was in your mind without permission. The synch is something only we can do but none of us has ever done what I did…it was a – violation." Naruto grimaced and felt sick to the stomach as he thought how much he'd hate it if someone had done that to him.

"Stop it Naruto. I forgive you not that I blame you for it after hearing me speak that way." He patted Naruto's head. "Besides you gave me something in return. This is why I now have hope that I can be part of this family." Itachi looked back at Sasuke, Hinata and Takeshi with a shy smile.

"What? What did Naruto give you?" Sasuke asked, extremely curious.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked as her husband sat up. Apparently receiving Itachi's forgiveness lifted another burden from his shoulders.

"You. He let me see his family through his eyes. He shared his feelings for you with me and took me back to Crescent Moon. I dreamed of being there, running in the sand, swimming with the dolphins and gambling and winning!" Itachi laughed happily something he never thought he'd feel certainly not mere days after being free of the Akatsuki. It was a miracle to feel this way at all. "Though you'd learned of you parentage and apparently that shocked you, maybe even caused you pain you still left me good memories and dreams. You may have taking something Naruto but you gave me something precious too. I'm not angry, I'm hopeful." He looked between Naruto and Sasuke with a smile.

"He's telling the truth. His tongue could lie but his body says its truth." Hinata said breathing easier. She wanted this work but she wouldn't risk her husband or brothers if Itachi was lying.

Naruto shrugged. "You seemed to fall in love with the island as we did and I felt I owed you something in return for being in your mind without permission. I also hoped you see that living could be fun, how I found my way back after my…attempted suicide." He felt uncomfortable bringing it up since just mentioning could still cause Hinata pain.

Sasuke scooted closer using his Sharingan. "Tell me you won't try to kill yourself. I don't expect miracles but I want my brother alive. We can work on everything else." Intently he watched Itachi.

Itachi pulled his hand away from Sasuke's and sat up straighter. "I'm no angel and I've lived a desperate lifestyle. I don't feel as if I should be allowed to live." He stared back at Sasuke with the look of a man who sees his death on the horizon. "Sasuke that feeling will always be there. Blood coats my hands." Itachi looked down at his pale skin seeing dark red stains. "But even so, even if it's only for a few hours or days I'd like to experience the – love Naruto showed me." He looked back up at Naruto giving the teen a small smile then back to Sasuke. "You may kill me or they may kill me." Itachi looked at the Anbu. "But I won't try to end my life, not now." He reached out putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder then moving slowly and awkwardly he pulled his brother closer into a hug. Itachi's body shuddered and then he wept.

Hinata let the Byakugan go and moved in behind Itachi wrapping her arms about his waist. The man's sobs wracked his body as suddenly Naruto and Takeshi encased him in their arms.

Shizune looked away so that she wouldn't be drawn into their emotional drama. These kids kept doing the impossible. This time it was bringing back a wanted fugitive and curbing his desire to die. She retreated to the door as the crying bout lasted almost an hour.

Eventually the tears ran their course and they all piled on the bed trying to compose themselves. Itachi yawned then shook his head. "I can't believe I'm really here in Konoha and that you Sasuke are with me. But even more than that, you are here!" He looked at Naruto, Hinata and Takeshi. "So what will become of me?" This question was directed to the woman by the door.

"We want him home." Sasuke spoke up sharply. "If he has to stay away from the other villagers and shinobi fine, there's no better place than the district!" Sasuke turned back to Itachi when he went still. "It's not the same. We're changing it Itachi, the ghosts are gone. It is simply our home now."

"You went back?" Itachi shuddered. "Sasuke I…I don't know if…"

"We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it just now." Naruto gripped his forearm. "What about it Shizune? When will the interrogations start?" It was inevitable that the Anbu would question him.

Shizune moved closer and looked Itachi over. "Well certainly not tonight. He's exhausted still but probably tomorrow if he feels up to it." She knew they didn't have the luxury of waiting until he was back to himself.

Naruto looked down. "Itachi we have to talk as well before I leave for sage training."

"Sage training, yes Naruto! You need to do that immediately! There's so much you need to know as well, all of you." He said looking at his new family. "But there's so little time."

"We'll use the synch." Takeshi spoke up. "Tomorrow before the interrogations start. We can exchange information so much faster that way and with a more complete understanding than just regular conversation." He shook his head at the resemblance between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Ah yes...the synch. That's something I'll have to get used to. Alright." Itachi nodded then tried to stifle a yawn.

"Let's go guys, he needs more sleep." Hinata urged her boys to their feet.

"Wait a moment. Lady Hokage, I'd like to request an appointment with you and the Toad Sage tomorrow evening in your office. Please have someone let me know what time you'll be available." Naruto directed his words to the device on the table that let Tsunade hear every word that was being spoken.

"Any requests? Food that is? My Ayame can make just about anything you'd like." Takeshi patted Itachi's leg as he eased away.

Itachi smiled fully. "Can I make a list?" And the tension was broken with that question. It had filled the room when Naruto made his request of the Hokage.

Hinata leaned down to stare into Itachi's face. There was no doubt the he was Sasuke's brother. "I need to learn who you are but you're already part of my family and have a place in my heart." She smiled at him then kissed his cheek.

Itachi felt his heart stutter. "Thank you. We can both learn about me together." He said quietly and hopefully.

"She has that effect on a man Brother. All she has to do is look at us and we do whatever she says." Sasuke sighed but looked at Hinata fondly. "We'll be back in the morning." He promised then with a wicked smile reached out and flicked Itachi gently on the forehead.

Itachi blinked in surprise then laughed and nodded. "Until tomorrow." He watched them leave wishing he could leave with them but was apprehensive to do so. "The district." He whispered.

_**~mg~**_

** "Are you sure you want to see her tomorrow. That's awfully soon Naruto." Takeshi said as they made their way out of the hospital.**

"No but I don't have the time to wait until I can stand to look at her without anger!" Naruto growled then forced himself to lower his voice. What few people were around still stared at him. "Somehow I'll keep it together."

"You? More than likely you'll have to hold me back!" Sasuke spoke sharply as they exited the hospital. "Son of a bitch! WALK AWAY SHIKAMARU!" He said as anger rolled off of him in waves.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru said breathing hard. He hadn't slept since that night and he desperately wanted to explain things to them. "Naruto please…" He let out a low moan as Naruto with his arm around Hinata walked by as if he wasn't there. "Dammit!" Shikamaru kicked at the ground as they left him.

"We might as well get some of this over with. Let's go to the rink. I'll send somebody after your father and Iruka." Naruto thrust his hand through his hair. He had a fragile beginning with Itachi. The five of them clicked. It wasn't a perfect fit yet but they could make it work. He also had to make some kind of peace or understanding with the adults in his life. Iruka and Hiashi were the easier ones.

"Naruto?" Hinata was worried. "You just got home today. There's no need to tackle this now." She stopped and turned to face him.

"When? After the Akatsuki attack and I'm unprepared? I may find it hard to forgive all of these people but it doesn't mean I want to see them dead! By the end of the week I should be on Mount Myoboku. Pa thinks it won't take me long since I've matured from that wild kid I used to be but even then I may not be in time. When Hinata? When?!" He clutched her arms then dropped his head to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. You're trying to face up to all of this and I just want to run away. I'm the one not ready to meet them face to face. I don't want to be hurt again. I practically lost my father after Mother died and the other night I felt like I lost him again. I'm scared Naruto! What will become of our family?!" She clutched at him all strength gone. When it came to Itachi she could be a pillar of strength for him but with her own problems she felt like a small insecure girl again.

"Dang we suck." Naruto said shocking his wife into stop crying and they both burst out laughing with their brothers slowly joining in. "We suck; they suck; the whole damn village sucks! Right?" He looked at Takeshi who seemed bemused to Sasuke who appeared confused.

"Oh what the hell. EVERYTHING SUCKS!" Sasuke yelled. In the end it was easier to go along with Naruto than to make sense of his thinking.

"I don't know you people." Takeshi said turning his back on them to hide his smile then staggered under their weight when they glomped onto him. "Okay, okay – we suck! Now get off me!" He started wrestling with his brothers and trying to avoid Hinata's tickling fingers.

Absolutely nothing was resolved but the laughter helped even out the pain and gave them a respite for the confrontation that was about to come.

Unknown to them Shikamaru, Kakashi and Tsunade watched them from the shadows. They ached to join them and wondered if things would ever be the same again.

* * *

**Hiashi walked towards Iruka and Yugao as they stood just outside his home. They began walking together all the while being followed by Neji and Hanabi.** Finally Iruka spoke. "I wasn't expecting this, not so soon anyway." His breath was visible in the night air.

"Nor did I. He can't have had time to think things through yet." Hiashi worried his hands balled inside his sleeves. "We can't lose them. I plan to fight to remain in their lives!" He vowed suddenly. His daughter may not like him anymore but he believed she still loved him and so he wouldn't give up – ever.

Iruka glanced over at him a little surprised but then he straightened his spine. "So will I." He looked back at Yugao. "This may get ugly, you don't have to come."

Yugao looked at him steadily. "I'll be at your side Iruka. I support my man in everything he does and that includes helping him keep his son." She took his hand and held it in hers.

Iruka leaned over for a kiss. "Thank you. I know this has been hard on you too, me being so preoccupied with Naruto."

Yugao shook her head. "I don't think I really understood the bond between you two until that night. It was hard for me to think of Naruto as yours but it's true, you love him like he's your own and he loves you even though you kept this secret from him. It's the only way he could feel such pain at learning the truth. I want you guys to clear this up, you mean too much to each other to lose this relationship. Actually with all the boys and Hinata too." She squeezed his hand. It was only now that she could picture them as a family. Yugao saw it clearly, her and Iruka married with Naruto and his brothers coming by to stir things up and make them laugh and the babies…there would be plenty of babies to laugh with and grow together.

"What is it?" Iruka asked as her face went from determination to tender and wistful.

Yugao blinked back happy tears and shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking positive thoughts! Lord Hiashi, Iruka – this may be one of the most important conversations you'll ever have so don't muck it up!" She pointed a stern finger at them then grinned. Yugao had no doubt things would turn around tonight. Iruka and Hiashi looked at each other bemused but nodded in agreement and kept walking towards their children.

_**~mg~**_

** Naruto's business had a good sized crowd inside so they came in through the back and hid out in his office until closing time. **They managed to get some food thanks to Ayame who showed up out of nowhere and eat while they waited for the rink to close and for their guests to arrive.

Closing time finally came the young people left the office. Being inside the rink had them all putting on skates. The lights were low and no music played they just skated with their thoughts and waited.

"Sister!" Hanabi called out as she entered ahead of the adults.

"Hanabi?" Hinata looked back at Naruto who frowned then shrugged. All secrets were out and what happened here tonight would somehow, someway be told to Hanabi eventually so she might as well hear everything firsthand. "Neji too." Hinata sighed as he walked up to the railing.

Sasuke and Takeshi skated to Naruto and the three of them joined Hinata at the railing. They walked carefully onto the carpet and removed their skates. By the time they were done Iruka, Yugao and Hiashi were inside the rink.

"Anybody hungry, thirsty?" Naruto asked as Hinata led everyone over to the sitting area. Tables were set to one side for people to rest or eat or just to watch the skaters.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Hanabi asked. She held her sister's hand because she was nervous about this meeting.

Naruto turned to smile at her. "Of course Chibi. Come on you can help me make it." He held out a hand for her which she ran to grab.

"Anyone else?" Takeshi asked trying to stay calm. He loved these people and yet there was a kernel of hate in his heart as well. Naruto was famous for his ability to forgive but Takeshi didn't think that he himself would ever be able to truly let it go. It had simply been too great a secret.

"Tea please." Yugao requested as she put a hand over Iruka's. He was as tense as a drum.

"Just water for me." Hiashi said willing Sasuke to look at him. No he didn't have a close relationship with the boy but in order for their family to have any sort of peace, he needed Sasuke's goodwill.

Sasuke sat down at a table not speaking to anyone. He wished Seiko was there like Ayame and Hinata were there for his brothers. Shaking his head, Sasuke clinched his fingers on the table then slowly raised his head to stare at the adults his face blank.

Ayame took it upon herself to bring out the other refreshments. Again all was silent but for Hanabi requesting marshmallows in her hot chocolate. It was only minutes before they returned but seemed like hours in the tense silence.

Naruto sighed as he took a seat next to his wife. He and Hinata were at one table, Ayame was next to Sasuke and Takeshi was on her other side. Across from them the three adults sat together at one table with Neji and Hanabi sitting off to one side.

Iruka cleared his throat. "We're here Naruto, will you hear us out? Please?" It was on the tip of his tongue to say son but he cut it off not wanting to anger Naruto.

He looked at Hinata and took her hand and she in turn reached out to Takeshi and he, Sasuke. They were connected now. Naruto hoped that together they could stay calm, lift one another and support each other throughout this conversation. Finally he turned blue eyes to Iruka and Lord Hiashi. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to look at you?"

Iruka winced at the rough question but answered. "Just as hard as it is to see the pain in your eyes and know I was responsible for it."

"That we are responsible. I am just as at fault as anyone." Hiashi spoke up not letting Iruka take the full blame.

"Yes, yes you are Father." Hinata whispered tightly. "My father and father of my heart," She looked from Hiashi to Iruka. "How could you? Such a secret kept for so very long...we trusted you with everything yet you deny him - us this!" Hinata sat back abruptly in her chair to keep from standing and slapping them both.

"Sister..." Hanabi whispered amazed at the anger on her big sister's face.

"When? When did you know about Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. "Hinata suspects you knew all along Lord Hiashi. That you knew and still made Naruto jump through hoops to gain _your_ _favor!" _He spat the word. "And you Iruka? You were young when the fox killed your parents but you were old enough to have seen the Yondaime and possibly his wife. Maybe you even knew them! Itachi did." Sasuke's eyes turned red and the tomoe in them spun dangerously.

Hinata too activated her kekkei genkai. "It's time for the truth Father. I'm damned sick and tired of the lies. Naruto deserves better than this! Seventeen damned years of his life thinking he came from nothing! That he was so _undesirable_ that even an orphanage wouldn't have him! Speak damn you!" Tears flowed from her lavender eyes.

Lord Hiashi let out a shuddering breath. "My daughter, my dear child...if I could take this pain from you I would! Please believe that! We, Iruka and I only learned the truth after you two decided to marry. After that Hinata!" Hiashi stood and opened his arms wide moving out before the table. He faced Neji and Hanabi letting them look him over then moved closer to Hinata so that she and Sasuke could do the same.

Iruka stood as well but he moved until he stood directly before Naruto. "Yes Naruto I knew the Yondaime but not personally and never did I even consider that he might have had a son! As for Itachi knowing Minato – he advanced quickly through the academy and moved on to become Anbu. He would have of course had more time with the Yondaime than I." He rocked back on his heels as he searched for the right words to explain himself.

"You were Uzumaki Naruto but suddenly you became the son of one of our greatest heroes. Naruto and Minato, it made sense. You are like him. What I know of him – brave, kind and courageous. As for your mother, I'm sorry I didn't know her or even of her but I can imagine she was an amazing woman. After all she gave birth to you. You've been badly hurt, again and by me. I'm sorry for that but I hope you'll forgive me and believe in me again." Iruka backed up grabbed his glass of water and drank it down.

He looked over at Yugao who smiled and nodded at him and he was very glad she was there. "I cared for you as any teacher does for a student Naruto but because you were small and had such difficulty in school I kept after you to do better. Then the Sandaime - you may not care for him anymore but he did tell me to pay even more attention to you Naruto and in you I saw me as a child. Lonely and without parents needing somebody, anybody to pay attention to him. We spent time together outside of the academy and then when you learned about the fox – God Naruto we were there for each other! Maybe we would have just stayed good friends but you found Hinata and needed a father. I was nervous but so damn proud you let met me be that man in your life." Tentatively he reached out and placed his hand over the couple's. "We went through so much together and you asked this woman to be your wife. Your life was about to change again but for the better. I thought I knew all I needed to know about you but – there was more." Iruka was crying too and he found speaking hard. "I had a whole new reason to be awed and proud of you. You were already taking on the world and winning and learning of your heritage I was so damn sure you would succeed at everything! Every damn thing Naruto! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto – Minato and Kushina's son…and mine too. I love you boy!" He used both hands to grip Naruto's arm.

Naruto stared at Iruka blinking and trying not to cry. "Sasuke! Neji?" He croaked out.

"Truth." Neji said quickly. "They both speak the truth!"

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Yeah." He spoke the truth but was it even possible to go back to what they'd had?

Everyone jumped as Takeshi brought his hand down on table. "WHY? WHY THEN DID YOU CONTINUE TO KEEP THIS SECRET?!" He yelled out and only calmed when Ayame circled his waist. "At twelve he found out about the Nine-Tails – twelve! And he handled it because he had you!" Gently Takeshi pulled away from Ayame and jerked Iruka away from Naruto.

Naruto pulled Hinata into his arms as she wept tears of relief from her father's words. He was finding it too hard to speak but Takeshi was doing a fine job letting them know what was in his mind.

"You knew and said _nothing!_ He had you! And us! Naruto's never been stronger or more determined. He went through hell and survived! You didn't think he could handle knowing who his parents are?! That they loved him?! That he wasn't some nobody child only good enough to be abused?! Do you know what we thought when we learned that you kept this from us?!" Takeshi had Iruka by both arms and was shaking him. His golden eyes flashed and he began to glow.

Sasuke stood quickly and forcefully broke Takeshi's hold on Iruka. He stood in front of him and walked him backwards putting some distance between the two men. "We wonder if you were being selfish keeping Naruto all for yourself." He was speaking carefully with great control to hold back his tears and his anger. "We wonder if you made him love you so you could control him. We wonder if this was your way of making him Konoha's weapon. Where Danzo would have used force, you would use the promise of love and family." Sasuke's tears could no longer be contained. "And while attaining his love you gained me and TK – devoted little followers and more power… Are you – is Konoha and the Daimyo all so damn desperate to have a Jinchuriki that would prey on our hearts like this?" Sasuke held tight to Takeshi's arm as his brother held him up to keep him from falling to his knees.

"Takeshi! Sasuke!" Ayame was on her feet and hugging them both shushing them while Hinata cried into Naruto's chest and he into her hair.

"Tell them they're wrong! Uncle tell them they're wrong!" Neji was on his feet, Hanabi at his side. Both were tortured at seeing this and feeling all this pain. It was too damn much. "WE ARE A FAMILY DAMMIT! FAMILY AND OUR LOVE IS REAL! **TELL THEM!" **He yelled his voice echoing off the walls.

"Hey, hey calm down everybody." Yugao said quietly as she stood. "Lord Hiashi maybe you should comfort Hanabi. Let's all just take a break. Come here Iruka." He was gripping Naruto's table a look of shock and pain covering his face. "Iruka, drink some water. Come on." She pulled him away and held him.

Hiashi felt torn as he went to Hanabi and scooped her up into his arms. The girl was getting too tall for this but it was necessary for them both. He lifted his free arm as Neji came closer. "Sorry, sorry children. I'm sorry." Guilt rode him but in this he was innocent and would make them understand that.

Naruto pulled out some napkins and helped Hinata wipe away her tears. He too had to blow his nose and tidy up. Shaking he got up and went to his brothers. "…I'm an idiot, this was too soon." He let his head drop on Sasuke's shoulder.

"No, you were right. We couldn't have lived with the doubts another day. Let's finish this." Takeshi said as he took deep breaths to calm down. He let his hand rest heavily on Naruto's head. "Hinata?"

She gave him a weak nod. "I'm too shaky to stand. Let's finish it." Hinata placed a hand over her heart willing it to stop beating so fast. Everyone took several moments to compose themselves and fortify with water and tea.

Iruka kept Yugao's hand in his as he faced Sasuke and the others again. "I can't speak for the Daimyo or Tsunade but I don't believe she would do that you and I know I certainly didn't! And you were right Takeshi." He looked at the young man who stood behind Hinata. "It was wrong not to tell Naruto after I learned the truth about his parents." Iruka shrugged and smiled sadly. "I was being a good shinobi and following orders. You were not to be told until you were sixteen Naruto - about anything. At the time when Tsunade told us of your father I was well...amazed. I argued at first but she convinced me to wait. Naruto there was so much going on - your kidnapping, Danzo, the blood bond with Takeshi and Sasuke then the wedding. The right time never seemed to present itself." Iruka shrugged sadly.

Hiashi moved forward to speak. "Hinata – children," He addressed all of the young people. "I may have not been the best of men or the best of fathers but you cannot believe I was so horrible to use Naruto's circumstances against you all! Remember Hinata, Neji that my time was always focused on the clan – training Hanabi and maintaining the high standards of the clan elders. I was unconcerned about Naruto. I hardly noticed his existence except when he performed one of his many pranks." Hiashi blinked as he remembered the prank Naruto had cooked up with the Hyuga clan. Even now it made him smile.

"Don't you think that if I was so evil and calculating that I would have inserted my influence into Naruto's life either personally or through one of our clan long before you and Naruto started dating?" He whipped around to face the brothers. "Sasuke, Takeshi I have done little to charm you or whisper in your ears about promises of power or family. I have asked nothing of you but accepted you into my family because you are Naruto's! Blame me for keeping the secret but naught else! I love you children – would die for each and every one of you!" Hiashi was displaying more emotion than he ever had trying to get them to believe him. "My crime, mine and Iruka's was in following orders and not our hearts. As it was Lady Tsunade almost told you the truth at Crescent Moon Naruto but you wisely did not want to know because you didn't want your concentration upset. Itachi was your priority." Lord Hiashi explained as he came back to stand at Iruka's side. The kids all sucked in a breath as the 'what ifs' cycled through their brains.

"I was furious with your mo- Tsunade!" Iruka spoke quickly trying to cover his mistake. "We agreed on one thing Naruto, to all be there when you were told about the Yondaime. We expected the news to shock you, possibly anger you and we all wanted to be there to answer your questions and comfort you - to speak about your parents in the hopes you would learn something about them. You have every reason to love them Naruto for they loved you absolutely. I-I don't know this myself but...Jiraiya is positive about that." Iruka offered a small smile.

"He should fucking know!" Naruto said harshly. He had believed that if Iruka and Hiashi explained themselves sufficiently, he would probably be able to have a relationship with them both. But for the two Sannin...anger boiled inside him for their former actions.

Yugao squeezed Iruka's hand as an extra warning to keep this conversation away from the Sannin.

"Was it the same for you? You were being a good shinobi following orders blindly?" Sasuke demanded of Hiashi.

"Of course. Sasuke - you of all people should understand that especially with what's happened with Itachi. We all swore an oath to this village and to obey our leader, the Hokage." The lord said quietly and watched as Sasuke flinched. "But we should have argued more. Before the wedding or indeed on the island, you could have been told. Had we done that the shock may not have been as hard on you Naruto and for that I'm deeply sorry." He bowed to the blond.

Naruto kissed his wife's cheek and rose. He began to pace a short distance away from them all. One arm crossed his chest and held his other elbow while he stroked his chin. "It wouldn't have a bit of difference. However I found out would have shocked me to my feet." Naruto shook his head as he recalled seeing his father's face in Itachi's memory. "So the reason there are no pictures of the Yondaime is because I look like him? His face on the mountain - even now I can only just see my face in his. Was that so I wouldn't know who I was or that the village wouldn't know about me? How far does this secret go?" These thoughts stressed and worried Naruto. They weren't even the big problems but he had to know.

Now Iruka frowned. "I had - I hadn't even considered that Naruto but I suppose it could be true." He looked from Hiashi to Yugao and both of them shrugged. It was true there were few if any pictures of the Yondaime anywhere in the village. "I suppose it could be either or both explanations Naruto. I never figured it out and I don't think many others did either until recently." Iruka paused and blinked. "Naruto…how do you know that you look like Namikaze Minato? I barely remember his face. Has someone given you a picture of him?" As far as he knew the children had been shunning everyone.

Naruto let out a bitter laugh. "I know something you do not. Maybe it's something you're better off not knowing!" He taunted Iruka.

"Naruto don't." Lord Hiashi said. "We are trying to resolve things between us so that we may be friends if not family again. We both promise to deal with you fairly from now on holding nothing back. Will you – all of you do the same?" The lord implored.

"Hell no!" Was Sasuke's quick answer. "You must be out of your damn mind to think that we will just bow to your _wisdom_ and tell you everything when you've gone out of your way to lie to us. But if you mean anything you've said tonight we will expect the truth from you from now on and that's nonnegotiable!" He stabbed a finger in their direction and was happy to see his brothers nod in agreement.

"Sasuke is quite right…Father. You cannot expect us to tell you everything anymore, to share ourselves so openly after this." Hinata's hair slithered over her shoulders as she shook her head. "We will tell you what we think you need to know and no more. We won't risk our hearts again so easily." Her voice was quiet but emphatic.

Naruto laughed again but it wasn't so derisive this time. "Yes we'll see how you like being kept in the dark but I think I will tell you this. No," He said to Takeshi when he would have protested. "I want to hate you for what you've hidden from me." Cold blue eyes watched as both men flinched at his words. "But I can't hate you but I also can't just up and forgive you either. It may be small and petty of me to try and hurt you," Naruto shrugged, "but I'll do it anyway." He stalked forward to stand in front of Iruka looking at the face that had come to mean so much to him over the years. "I know exactly how my Pa looks and my Ma too. Both used the last of their chakra and sealed it inside me along with Kyuubi. They were with me the whole time." Naruto broke off because he again felt the overwhelming love they had for him. His past no longer seemed so damned lonely knowing they had been with him and shared his pain and loved him though it all. "They knew, they saw how this village treated me. Just what do you suppose they think about how badly you let me down Umino Iruka and Lord Hyuga Hiashi? _My fathers?_" He stared them down and was somewhat satisfied when they gasped, stepped or moved away looking ashamed.

* * *

** Itachi woke with the sun and felt new. It wasn't something he'd felt in a very long time maybe not since before Sasuke was born. **And now it was Sasuke who was giving him the chance to start over. He ignored the guards, yawned and sat up. At the thought of Sasuke the district popped into his mind and his stomach muscles clenched. Though he was happy to be back in Konoha and to have a tentative relationship with Naruto and the others, Itachi wondered if he could go back to that place of blood again. His thoughts were interrupted by a male nin who entered the room. Shortly his mind was occupied with just being able to stand and getting dressed. Itachi knew it couldn't be helped but he hated the weakness and was asleep again as soon as he was back in bed. When next he woke it was to the smell of miso soup.

"Good morning I'm Ayame, Takeshi's fiancée." Ayame smiled down at him as she continued to lay out his breakfast. "Come on sit up and eat this while it's hot." She laid out a bowl of rice and some fish as well then slid the tray over his lap.

Itachi blinked as he looked from the food to the smiling young woman and finally to the others crowded into his room. "Good morning." He nodded at the woman.

"Eat up Itachi then we'll talk." Sasuke said smiling as he crossed his legs and settled into one of the extra chairs they'd brought in.

"I brought tea too." Hinata added as she placed a cup on his tray then reached out a hand to stroke back his hair so she could kiss his forehead. She giggled as he blushed.

"Sweetheart let him eat." Naruto admonished with a grin. He tugged her arm and sat her down next to him. "Damn this place is dreary even though TK has managed to liven it up with his drawings." Blue eyes looked over at his brother. "You sure you want to be a ninja? Maybe you should be an artist." Naruto's gaze returned to the art and he nodded with appreciation.

"Sai is an artist as well as a ninja but I may decide to take on a few commissions." Takeshi said thoughtfully. "You have the skating rink bringing in extra money so I think doing some art projects on the side will be an enjoyable way to build up a nest egg for my future family." Takeshi looked over at his fiancée fondly.

"No fair I don't have a way to bring in extra money!" Sasuke grumbled as he realized that. Of course he had money left from Uchiha clan though he'd been dipping into that fund while he fixed up the district. Still he wanted to save up money and provide for any future family he might have.

"Don't worry about the district Sasuke." Hinata added thinking he was worried about the upkeep of their home. "Since we're all owners, we'll pitch in and help out. Naruto's already set up a separate account and we're putting money aside just for the district. I too can add to it by selling my creams and teas." Hinata blinked as she thought of something. "We need to get started on the greenhouse Naruto." She looked to her husband pleased to see him nod in agreement.

"Don't forget me." Ayame said. "I'm co-owner of Ichiraku's so I make good money. You should put all our names on that account Naruto." She was glad that her lessons on saving money had stuck with him.

"True and when did you do that?" Takeshi asked helping himself to tea.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I had Iruka set it up when he came back from the island." He frowned as he remembered last night. "And it's done – we're all listed. I just forgot to tell you about it. You guys need to go to the bank and make it official." He turned his face into Hinata's palm when she reached over to stroke his jaw.

Itachi had been watching them carefully taking in their postures, manners and comradery. They had kept things easy up until that moment. Now there was a hint of tension in them. He'd quickly eaten the fish and rice and was just finishing up the soup. "What is wrong?" He asked quietly.

Sasuke's face had gone into a frown not only at the mention of Iruka but because he didn't know of anything he could do to bring in extra money. "Dammit! I want a side business too!" He burst out making the others laugh and eclipsing Itachi's question.

"You've got one little brother, well as long as you have Seiko." Takeshi raised his eyebrows at Sasuke who just kicked at him.

"Boys." Hinata chastised them as Takeshi's long arm snaked out to tap Sasuke's face. "How are you feeling this morning Itachi?" She asked as she scanned his body with her Byakugan.

"Weak." Itachi confessed. "I would have thought that wouldn't be the case with all the sleep I've had. I'm barely able to stand." He shook his head. The disease he'd contracted had weakened him but with all the healing he'd since received, Itachi believed he should be able to move on his own.

"Actually that's perfectly understandable." Hinata sighed as she thought of that damned ring. She shared a look with the others and they all nodded at each other. "Itachi are you able to use your Sharingan - the normal one? We need you to try."

Naruto looked back at the Anbu guards. "Don't panic guys but we need him to do this. You just heard he's too weak to try anything else. Right sweetheart?" Naruto looked to his wife who nodded. "Don't interfere." Naruto warned them again and though the men stood ready should they be needed, they stayed away from the bed.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked warily.

"Time to synch up brother." Sasuke said holding out a hand to Takeshi.

Naruto took Sasuke's other hand. He and Hinata were already synched. They completed the familiar connection and as one turned to stare at Itachi. "Your turn." Naruto said standing and holding out his hand.

Itachi blinked and tentatively held out his hand then looked back at Sasuke. "You're not using your Sharingan, why do I need to?" He clasped his hand with Naruto's.

"We're not just brothers because we say so. Remember Itachi, you were there. We're blood brothers too." Sasuke informed him with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"...But the other night?" Itachi looked up at Naruto.

"That's why I asked your forgiveness Itachi." Shame flushed Naruto's face again. "You were so far gone...I was able to access your Sharingan as I synched our chakra and take your memories. I've never done that to Sasuke or Takeshi or Hinata. With Talon it's as if we become one. I'm him and he's me - we give and take what we need from each other. With you I invaded and stole what I needed." Naruto tightened his hand about Itachi's again silently apologizing then began to let the man's hand go.

"No!" Itachi said fiercely holding tight to Naruto. "I was out of it if I never noticed you activating my Sharingan. It's unnerving to think that you could do that but it's done Naruto and I've already forgiven you." In all actuality he was amazed that Naruto's skills were so specialized. Where before he'd been cautious about synching with them, now curiosity ruled him. "It is fine Naruto. So here goes." Itachi took a deep breath and close his eyes.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his seat. Itachi and he looked alike but it was only part of why they were Uchiha. The other part was their kekkei genkai. The Hokage has a reputation for being an almost miracle healer. Now would be the real test.

He called upon his chakra and marveled there was no pain following the action. He'd attained his Sharingan at a young age so he did not remember what it felt like the first time he activated it but Itachi quickly realized that it did not matter. It was so…easy! He opened his eyes with a grin. "I am still Uchiha!"

Sasuke laughed and nodded. It appeared they had been thinking the same thoughts. "You are. Now synch your chakra with Naruto's – with ours."

Naruto had maintained a low level of chakra in case Itachi had any problems but now increased it. "Well?" He teased.

"Oh shut up. I see your chakra!" Itachi said with light hearted exasperation. In seconds he had increased his own chakra and matched it to Naruto's. "…wow…"

The guards watched curiously as the five of them sat blank faced staring at nothing. There was movement from the other woman and they glanced at her.

"It shouldn't be long. I'll just clean up here then read a magazine I brought." Ayame explained to the guards. "I'm kind of jealous they can do that but I'm not a ninja." She smiled and shrugged as she put away the dishes she'd brought for Itachi's breakfast. Ayame finished and retook her seat beside Takeshi. There was tightness around his eyes and knew he was either speaking of or learning of something he did not like. "What now?" She muttered before burying her nose in her magazine.

"DAMMIT THAT BASTARD! I DIDN'T THINK I COULD HATE HIM ANYMORE!" Itachi yelled startling Ayame. He growled low in his throat and pounded on the mattress.

"Don't worry we'll kill him!" Sasuke muttered. Silence encompassed the room again for several moments then, "Itachi can you confirm this?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

Itachi went deathly still and his eyes widened as far as they possibly could. "My God he knew! To the best of my knowledge – yes it's true. But besides that Naruto…oh Naruto, I'm happy for you." His Sharingan looked Naruto over seeing the young man's pleased expression.

"Itachi can you, will you tell us what you've been through?" Takeshi asked as he reached out for Ayame's hand to let her know all was okay.

"I don't want to but yes. You have to know just what he is capable of doing. Hell I'm not entirely sure of his capabilities or his final plan. He lies with ease. I believe he's told us some of his plans but the entirety of it." Itachi threw back his head to look at the ceiling and then shared his life within the Akatsuki with them.

It hadn't been a pretty life but Sasuke was glad to learn it wasn't as bloody as he'd thought either. Generally Itachi had killed to protect himself except of course when it came to the Jinchuriki.

"What about Kisame? It seems you became friends of a sort." Hinata asked. The man had been frightful to fight but if they could get them on their side, just maybe…

"No he won't leave the Akatsuki. Kisame doesn't believe in much in this world but that man's ideals – Kisame will do anything to achieve them. Don't look for an ally there." Itachi did regret that. They had gotten along fairly well but Itachi hadn't fooled himself into thinking they could ever be more than working partners.

They lapsed into silence for a couple of moments talking through the synch before Itachi spoke aloud again. "Sage training, Naruto you need to do it as soon as possible. Sasuke though you have your Mangekyo there's still much you don't know. If I'm allowed, I'll train you myself. The Copy Ninja should join us as well. He's not Uchiha but he can still do much with his Sharingan." When they all frowned Itachi sighed. "I don't blame you for being angry with him but you must get beyond it if we're to stop them!"

"We're working on it!" Naruto said angrily as he stood to pace but found no room so he stomped to the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"I know." Itachi nodded as the events of last night came to him. "I am sorry."

Suddenly the door opened and Tsunade entered the room along with Ibiki. "And now the interrogation begins." Sasuke muttered.

Everyone seated stood and the guards came to attention. Tsunade looked at her children but none met her gaze. "Have I interrupted?" She asked showing no emotion.

"No we were about done." Hinata replied. She tried to keep her tone even but it didn't work. There was harshness in her voice. _We'll lose the synch once you release your Sharin_gan.

Naruto straightened from the wall. _I hope you'll consider a blood bond with us. We've found that we can communicate at anytime with it and over distances. _

Takeshi helped Ayame up. _Don't let her bully you Itachi. I know you have great respect for the Hokage but remember all that has happened to you and us. Give her what she needs but no more. _He warned.

Sasuke went to his brother. "Ease back slowly since all this is new to you." _Behave don't give them any reason to keep you here. We want you home Itachi. I'll start on that research you mentioned and I'll be back later._

Itachi nodded. _ I will consider it. This connection – I feel like I belong. _ "All right here I go." Itachi said and eased back his chakra until he was alone in his head. He couldn't feel them anymore and it frightened him somewhat. Just that quickly he'd gotten used to it. "It's gone." He said sadly.

"Not for long." Hinata said with a smile as she realized what he couldn't say. "I'll leave the tea, it's a restorative. I think you'll need it." Her gaze hardened as she looked over at Tsunade.

"Hinata I won't tire him needlessly. You should know me better than that." Tsunade chided her. "Itachi do you need a little time before we start?" She looked to the young man on the bed then walked closer to see for herself.

"I am a bit tired but I'd like to get this started." Itachi told the Hokage and kept still as she checked him over.

"Fine. Let's start then." Tsunade helped herself to one of the empty chairs. If things had been normal she would have asked them stay but…

"Itachi." Naruto nodded to him then took his wife by the hand to leave.

"Naruto," Tsunade stopped him. "Please come by my home this evening after six. All of you." She glanced over at them. "Seiko is welcome too if you wish it Sasuke." She added quietly.

"We'll bet there. Oh you might as well ask Kakashi to come too." Takeshi spoke for all of them and waited by the door as Sasuke said his goodbye to Itachi.

Itachi drank his tea as his family filed out then turned his attention on the Hokage. "It was wrong to hide his parentage from him. "At first it was probably the right thing to do to protect him but after learning the truth about how he was treated as a baby and everything that came after, just think how much it would have meant at that point to know he was loved." Itachi shook his head. If nothing else, he and his new family had a common bond of suffering between them.

"That's not up for discussion right now boy. You need to tell us about the Akatsuki and their plans." Ibiki spoke up wanting to spare the Hokage any judgments.

Itachi shrugged. "It is truth nevertheless." He put his tea cup down and looked at the man and woman. "They want to rule the world using the Jinchuriki to make everyone heel to them. The face-man or apparent leader is a man called Pain. He's powerful because he has an even greater kekkei genkai than the Sharingan. He has the Rinnegan." He watched them blink in surprise, saw the worry and grimness cover their features. "But believe it or not there's someone even more powerful and ruthless behind Pain…Uchiha Madara!"

* * *

_**And done! I posted a little later than I wanted to but I had an anime con to go to. (^_^) Hope it was worth the wait and I'm sure you'll let me know either way! Okay, until next time...**_

_**Marchgirl**_


	3. Broken Fences

_**A/N: So here's the next one. A warning for language, nothing awful but still. I'm expecting some negative feedback on this one but if I'm wrong, YAY! That's it, get to reading :)  
**_

* * *

_**Broken Fences**_

"**Uchiha Madara – un-fucking-believable!" Jiraiya stomped across the floor and punched a wall. "It shouldn't be possible." Now he whispered as he continued his pacing.**

Tsunade inhaled deeply still in mild shock herself. "No it shouldn't be possible and Itachi can't say for certain that it is Madara but considering his level of Sharingan and his utter hate of the Uchihas… He worked with Danzo and used Itachi to kill off the clan, who else could it be?" Neither said it but each wondered if another Uchiha could have survived but if so why would he take in Itachi instead of killing him at the first opportunity?

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window. It was a wet and dreary day and quite cold. She supposed the day matched how her heart felt. "Have you spoken with Hiashi or Iruka today? I left messages for both of them about this meeting. I've expected Iruka to come to me ages ago." She blinked wondering if he blamed her for how things turned out with Naruto.

Jiraiya hid a shudder. Since that night he'd lived with an aching headache and a sense of dread. Minato had been his student and friend and almost like a son and Naruto the same but more like a grandson. They had accepted him, his perverseness and still loved him. He'd returned that love by not being there when Minato needed him and for denying Naruto his parents. "He probably doesn't know what to say either Tsunade and he has Yugao now to comfort him." Jiraiya had to clear his throat several times to get the words out.

Tsunade frowned. She'd wanted the relationship between Iruka and Yugao but right now she wanted all of Iruka's attention herself. They'd become close once they'd become parents. If it weren't for the age difference and Jiraiya, Tsunade often felt they would have had a chance at something more. She was being jealous but shrugged it off since it was better than feeling depressed and apprehensive. "I hope he comes without Yugao." She muttered under her breath then looked at the clock. She stood as footsteps came down the hall.

"Hey." Kakashi said quietly as he entered with slumped shoulders. He sat down, stretched out his feet and hung his head.

"You look a sight." Jiraiya said frankly. The Jonin's white hair was wet and dripping down his face and mask. The one eye was red and a little swollen.

"Then we look alike." Kakashi retorted his tone somewhat cold. The old man was dry but his hair stuck out in weird spots where he'd been forcing his hands though it and his clothes hung shabbily on his frame.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, got up and ordered more tea then checked to see if she how much sake she had. The men were feeling hostile, well she was too but suddenly there was too much testosterone in the room. She needed the presence of another woman and now hoped that Yugao was coming or... Tsunade rang for a servant. "Call Shizune, tell her I need her – now!" With another look at the clock she realized the children would be there soon and she doubted they would be late for this meeting.

Neither man said a word after Tsunade made her request knowing better. Kakashi noted with a blink of his eye that the room was barren of breakables. He wondered if she was worried about her or Naruto getting so upset that one of them would wreck the room. He sighed and threw back his head to stare at the ceiling. He was angry with himself and the whole situation. Since Naruto's birthday he'd questioned every action he'd taken with Naruto and Sasuke and most of them seemed wrong. Anko was barely speaking to him and when she did it was to yell at him for keeping secrets. He much preferred it when she just hauled off and hit him.

The room was basically silent but for the crackling fire and Tsunade's pacing. Each of them was startled when there was heavy knocking at the main door. Kakashi sat up and tried to brush some of the rain out of his hair. Jiraiya pulled on his shirt trying to straighten it then moved to a seat next to the fire and took out his pipe needing to hold on to something. Tsunade moved towards the doorway wringing her hands then clenched them before her.

Someone ran in the room. "My lady! They're right behind me." Shizune whispered. Lacking a towel, she used her sleeve to wipe her face and hurried over to the fireplace to warm herself after her dash through the rain.

Tsunade listened to the tread of their footsteps. Many of them hit the floor at the same time so she figured that the children were using the synch. There were other steps included which she assumed were Ayame and Seiko's or perhaps Iruka and Hiashi's. She took a deep breath just as Hinata entered the room.

Hinata with her husband beside her stopped just inside the room, Sasuke and Takeshi on either side of them. Neji, Ayame, Iruka and Hiashi rounded out the group. "Thank you for seeing us. May we sit?" Hinata was polite but aloof.

"Yes! Yes of course." Tsunade waved a hand for them to enter and be comfortable. She moved further into the room trying to catch Iruka's eye but he turned his face from her. Tsunade frowned then looked the group over again. "Isn't Seiko coming and why is Neji here?"

"I'm here as witness and…to verify that you speak the truth." Neji said nervously as he remained standing just behind the sofa where Hinata and Naruto sat. Takeshi sat next to Naruto and placed his arm behind his brother. Sasuke grabbed a pillow, tossed it on the floor and sat on it next to Hinata. "…Seiko isn't a part of this family yet. I see no need for her to see our drama." He reached back a hand to grasp Hinata's as she stroked his black hair.

Tsunade stiffened at Neji's words. She felt insulted but at the same time she could understand why the young Hyuga was there. "…Alright." She said in answer to both Neji and Sasuke. She moved to take a seat facing Naruto and Hinata. "I suppose then we should get started." Tsunade glanced at Iruka and Hiashi who both occupied a smaller couch. Neither man met her gaze so she looked back to Naruto. "So?"

Naruto finally looked at her then Jiraiya and last Klyakashi. "Why? I want to know why. Explain to me why my parentage needed to be kept a secret. Tell me why I had to live ignorant my entire lifetime. _Justify_ why I couldn't know my parents loved me?!" He started off sitting still and making furious eye contact with Tsunade and ended by leaning forward one fist clenched on his thigh.

Jiraiya stayed in his seat but like Naruto leaned forward. "Because your father was practically first on every other nation's bingo book. …Minato's skills were legendary Naruto. He alone could wipe out full platoons of enemy ninja. He was to be killed on sight if confronted but nobody could touch him." There was pride in the Sanin's face before he sobered. "If it was found out that he'd had a child those surviving enemies would have sought vengeance on him through you Naruto." He clenched his pipe in his hands willing Naruto to understand.

"Besides that Naruto, after the Nine-Tails attack, the village was weak. If we were attacked during that time, I doubt we could have protected you." Kakashi spoke up hoping against hope that Naruto would realize the truth of their words.

Hinata rubbed her hand up and down Naruto's thigh. She was nodding slightly. "Okay we can accept that. So does that mean that Naruto's mother was also kept a secret from enemy nations and from the rest of the village?" Hinata was being very careful with her questions.

All three were silent before Tsunade spoke up. "From enemy nations yes but not from all of Konoha's shinobi. She had to be protected so of course many Anbu knew. And Minato had friends who knew. Kushina was friends with your mother Sasuke." She gave him a soft smile but all Sasuke gave her back was a blank stare.

"Yeah we learned that from Itachi." Takeshi admitted and wondered how differently his brothers lives would have been if they had grown up as friends. "Okay so it was decided by the Sandaime to keep Naruto a secret to protect him from his father's enemies. He did a hell of a job leaving Naruto in the hands of sadists and ultimately allowing the villagers and the shinobi to see him as a pariah." Takeshi shook his head. "I'm amazed. I mean I know one child in the scheme of things doesn't mean much but this was the child of his friend, his successor and the Jinchuriki. He may have been a decent Hokage but he was a failure as a protector of an innocent babe." He put a warm hand on Naruto's neck wishing he'd been around back then to take care of Naruto.

Tsunade looked down. "Yes he made many mistakes concerning Naruto. I can only assume that resuming the title of Hokage after the attack consumed him. Sarutobi had to put the village back in order and take on multiple missions, several A-ranked just to show other nations that we weren't devastated by the attack." She looked back at Naruto. "He thought he'd arranged for your care Naruto and once he found out about how you'd been treated, things changed for you."

Sasuke snorted. "Changed…his scenery changed but the abused continued. Not all of it was physical but mental abuse is just as damning." He looked up at Naruto and found a shaky smile. "Luckily for you, you were too stubborn to let them break you." He was rewarded with a cocky wink from Naruto.

"So you understand? Things just happened Naruto. Bad decisions were made and as much as we regret them, it's the past. Naruto…we all love you and nobody meant to hurt you. Don't turn away from us, from them. You guys adopted each other; don't tell me you don't still love them!" Kakashi was talking quickly and was on his feet when Naruto held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't me tell what I should and shouldn't feel Kakashi." He said harshly. Naruto wanted to rage and storm about the room but his family had insisted that they all stay calm this time around. They had positioned themselves about him to be sure he didn't lose it. Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at Iruka who had his hands clasped between his knees staring at him. Hiashi's arms were folded tightly within his sleeves. "You guys can leave if you want." He said softly.

"No!" Both men spoke at the same time. Hiashi nodded for Iruka to continue. "We'll stay. You should know that they're speaking truth Naruto. I was still a kid but things were hectic around the village for a long time. We got to bury our dead but there wasn't much time to mourn them."

All four nodded. "I'm sorry about that Iruka. When there's time we should go put flowers on their graves." Naruto offered and his expression gentled.

Iruka blinked back tears. "I'd like that…son." He breathed easier as Naruto nodded at him. Things were so awkward more than ever but Iruka wouldn't push it.

"Wait – have you cleared things up between you?" Jiraiya looked back and forth between the men and the kids.

"More or less, yes." Sasuke said with some relief. Things weren't what they were but there was hope that all wasn't lost. A new beginning was much better than an ending.

Hiashi looked to his daughter who shrugged. "We met last night. The children had questions – accusations and pain. We talked and hopefully reassured them of our love and commitment to them. It was one of the worst nights of my life." Hiashi admitted softly. "But my daughter and the boys have forgiven me – us and we're going to be truthful with each other from now on." Hiashi silently thought that at least he and Iruka would be truthful with the kids but that didn't guarantee they would do the same. It wasn't the best situation but he would take it.

Jiraiya moved to Tsunade's side and they looked hopefully at Naruto. "Then you've forgiven us too right? We just wanted to protect you from the truth until you were able to handle it. Finding the right time to tell you just never happened." Tsunade placed a hand over her chest. "Naruto, baby no one set out to harm you. Circumstances just never allowed things to go as they should." She gave him an earnest expression. There was simply no right or wrong answer here, he had to realize that.

"Bullshit." Naruto said softly, menacingly. "Complete bullshit. And this is still a point I haven't completely forgiven all of you for. You left me in ignorance that I even had parents! It was like I was born from a damn rock! The Sandaime said nothing to me about parents. It was only after Hinata and I began dating that you people really starting paying attention to what I was doing and vaguely mentioning parents." Naruto pulled away from Hinata and Takeshi but didn't rise. "Protect me from knowing I wasn't abandoned? Seriously?! Again bullshit! I know you can lie, I mean you've done it at least all of my life but you couldn't come up with something to tell me?" Naruto did stand now and moved behind the couch away from Tsunade and Jiraiya. "I know a lot of this is on the Sandaime and decisions he made and I'll never get to confront him about that. So that just leaves you to deal with me. Don't you feel lucky?!" Naruto stood with his arms crossed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control the anger within himself.

"The Sandaime is gone, his mistakes with him." Naruto said tightly. "So what's your excuse? Iruka and Hiashi followed orders – that damned decree. Are you going to claim that as well?" He looked at the three shinobi.

Kakashi was unsure of how to handle this but he joined the Sannin and faced Naruto. "It's not an excuse Naruto but truth, you know that! We were forbidden to speak of it until you were of age and it kept you safe. No enemies came after you and the village has remained peaceful." He so wanted Naruto to understand.

Now Sasuke laughed as he moved up onto the couch. "Yeah he was safe from outsiders and the village was peaceful because they could attack Naruto and feel better about themselves. But we did get attacked didn't we? By good old Orochimaru and guess what? He wasn't after Naruto but me! And wait…it was Naruto who ultimately saved us all." He laughed some more. "Your arguments are weak. Any attack on this village would endanger him whether or not he knew who he was." Sasuke scooted forward. "But still that's not the worst of it!"

"No it isn't. I wasn't here but I agree with Sasuke. Your Sandaime was incapable of dealing with Naruto's situation and that should have changed when you Master Jiraiya returned to the village and even more so when you came home Lady Hokage. Kakashi I – I don't know what to say about you really. You all knew who he was, knew what was inside him and still denied him not only his parents but basic respect." Takeshi stared at them in disbelief and disappointment.

"What are you talking about? We respect Naruto!" Kakashi demanded ready to jerk Takeshi out of his seat.

"Respect or caution? You were cool Kakashi, always so cool. But it makes me wonder - was that who you really were or were you too evaluating me? Did I measure up to my Pa or was I a pale imitation to the man who was your sensei? You got to grow up with him. He _personally _taught you how to be a shinobi. How much time did you get to spend with him? Years? And during the years I spent as your student, you couldn't share him with me? He was _my father!_ My father…I know you respected him. I could hear it in your voice the few times you did talk about him but that respect that you gave him never fully reached me." Naruto said coming around the couch getting closer to them.

"The day I met you Toad Sage you were spying on the women's baths. I you already knew who I was, didn't you? I asked for your help, to train me and what did you do? You actually ran from me. I had to chase you down and trick you into helping me." Naruto walked closer staring at the older man as if trying to see inside him. "You treated me as if I was stupid most of the time. That was bad enough but while you did train me you made it seem like it was the greatest burden of your life. And _**you**_ seemed to despise me on sight." Naruto turned his attention to Tsunade. "Scorn dripped from your lips and you fought with me just to prove to me how worthless I was." Naruto threw his head back to hold in the tears. "You guys were so strong – the _Sanin._ Next to the Hokage you were the greatest ninja alive. I was so proud you let me hang around you, learn from you. I worked hard to gain your respect." He breathed in a harsh breath. "You made me respect you, had me jumping through freaking hoops to spend any time with you and yet you couldn't say, Naruto I knew your parents and they loved you. Bastards…" Now the scorn was his as tears streamed down his face.

Hinata cleared her throat. "You both had personal issues concerning this village otherwise neither of you would have left Konoha. One or both of you would have been here to look after Naruto, to at least save him from the horror of his infancy." She took a moment to blow her nose.

"Naruto's a child, he couldn't understand about the Nine-Tails or his parents." Hinata reached out and touched Naruto's back. "I'm sure that's what you thought but knowing what I know now I think that it was you who couldn't handle the truth. You couldn't handle that your student fathered a child and loved him so much that he died to protect him. Minato was gone and in all but blood he was like a son to you wasn't he? But here was Naruto, an unknown and a Jinchuriki to boot. What in the hell should you do or feel about him right?" Hinata's voice firmed as she glared at Jiraiya. "Lady Tsunade you suffered two heartbreaking losses and you wanted to forget everything then here comes this brass young boy talking junk and getting in your face. Naruto was saying all the things you used to believe in. You had to put him down didn't you?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders as if to say it was all completely logical.

"But she apologized for that! She saved his life and gave Naruto her grandfather's necklace! My lady believes in him like no other. Naruto she loves you." Shizune couldn't be silent any longer and moved to stand next to Tsunade. "That's why she adopted you, so she could be a mother to you." She tried to smile at him but Naruto had dropped his head to stare at the floor.

"God I'm tired of tears." Naruto muttered as he wiped his face. Bright blue eyes lifted to stare at the women. "She did, she apologized and became someone really special to me. Tsunade gave me a mother for the very first time in my life." He turned his head to find Ayame and gave her a tremulous smile. "I'd gotten a big sister already and Teuchi was teacher, cook, more uncle than father but I was damn happy to have them." Naruto had no problem admitting these things.

Ayame too was crying but she blew a kiss to Naruto. "You were easy to love Naruto." She could still remember that small needy child and wished she could go back in time and shower him with even more love.

He laughed sadly. "I'm glad somebody thought so!" Naruto let out huge sigh. "And I did nothing to make you love me, didn't have to prove anything to you to get it. You simply offered and I gladly took your love." Needing it he walked over to Ayame and got a tight hug from her.

"Who knew things would change so much?" Naruto spoke out loud as he walked back to Hinata. "Shizune was right. You believed that I could become Hokage and saw that I needed the guidance of a mother. You loved me like I was your own." Naruto looked at Tsunade and ached. "But still you couldn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Hiashi told me that you tried to tell me the truth when we were on the island but I wouldn't let you. I almost regret that but Itachi was the necessity at that time." He hugged Hinata to his side. "The right time was every time and not. I know I shouldn't judge but I just can't help it! You could have told me when Hinata said yes. When Sasuke and Takeshi became my blood brothers. Before you adopted me. _After _you adopted me. Before my wedding, after my wedding! Once Itachi was home safe. You could have told me at anytime but you chose to remain silent! You say you believe in me but you're either afraid of me, the Jinchuriki or you simply don't trust me." Naruto ended on a whisper. If any of it was true, everything had been a lie. Everything…

"We asked this of Father and Iruka, did you just want him for yourself? Did you selfishly want him to love only you? His parents were gone there was no reason for him hope or wish he'd known them and take the attention from you!" Hinata felt the same pain she'd had yesterday with this issue. Just the thought broke her heart. "Or did you want him to love only you so he would lay down his life for you, Konoha and the nation?! Your own personal weapon willing to die for his new _mother who loves him so damned much! _" She stepped in front of Naruto her Byakugan active, hair tossing wildly around her shoulders as she waited for Tsunade to answer.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were shocked into silence at her words. It was silent for several long moments before Hiashi spoke up. "Fight for him! Tell him your thoughts and reasons! Let him know it all and fight for him!" He was up out of his seat and clamping a hard hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "You once told me that Naruto would have to kill you to be free of you, so fight for him dammit!" Hiashi shook him and was ever much the lord of the clan as he ordered Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded and clapped Hiashi's arm. "You're right. I did say that and I meant it." He took a huge breath and shook himself. "Naruto look at me. You know me and you know the kinds of shit I would do to you – take your money, use you to pick up girls, use you to protect me from Tsunade but to use you as a weapon – none of us ever thought about that!" He'd tried to get Naruto to smile at him but he saw the pain in those so familiar blue eyes and got serious again. "You do have reasons to doubt me but for none of the reasons Hinata mentioned. Sit down, sit down." He gestured for them to take their seats again and plopped himself down on the abandoned pillow. Jiraiya looked back up at Tsunade who was shivering and being comforted by Shizune and Hiashi before looking up at Naruto.

"I loved your father and mother as if he were my son and she my daughter. Living as shinobi, families are often torn apart and children are left alone in the world." He looked at Iruka then Kakashi. "It happened to me too. God Naruto," He reached out and gripped the boy's pant leg. "Life is hard and so I've done my best to have fun. I joke around, I put my pleasure above most things because I've seen too many people – friends die with things undone, life not enjoyed. I also didn't let myself have a real relationship with a woman for fear that I would lose her. But then Minato came along. You guys look alike but he was…almost gentle in his manner. He knew who he was and that commanded a certain kind of respect from everyone." Jiraiya put an elbow on his leg and cupped his chin. "This little kid who didn't say much but heard and learned everything he saw found something to admire in me. The way we were reminds me of how you are with Iruka. It was great." Jiraiya said simply.

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand. He didn't want to but he could feel his heart soften towards the old man. The words rang true in his ears for though the man was a pervert true-blue and was selfish, Naruto also found a lot to admire in him – his strength, his courage and his loyalty.

He straightened his spine to look at Naruto better. "As for my actions when we first met, I was shocked. There you were a mini-Minato, the product of my greatest failure. Your parents may have lived if I'd just been here to protect them. Dammit Naruto you know I hide my emotions behind my smiles and by acting out! I didn't know how to face you, how to deal with seeing you or how to be a godfather to you." He broke off as Takeshi leaned forward.

"Godfather? You're his godfather? Naruto?" Takeshi was sure Naruto would have mentioned this if he'd known about it.

Naruto shook his head. "How? There are no records and if so – why wouldn't you tell me before now?!" It was another secret again something he could have held close to his heart all these years if he had just known.

Jiraiya had to sigh, one step forward, two steps back. "You mother, Kushina thought it was appropriate since I gave you your name. Your parents loved the name Naruto and decided that it was to be yours and I your godfather. As I said, confronted by you I didn't know how to act, who to be to you. I couldn't tell you the truth about any of it because of the decree." This time he had to scoot backwards as Naruto burst up from his seat.

"Decree, decree – **that damned decree!** Even from the grave that old man torments me!" Naruto gripped his hair pulling at the blond locks.

Iruka beat Hinata to him. He jerked Naruto's hands out of his hair. "Look at me, only me." He said softly because Naruto's eyes were wild. "Don't pull out your hair son. I don't think you'd look good bald." Iruka made a light joke and was rewarded by a chocked laugh then gladly held Naruto as the boy hugged him.

"Why didn't you revoke it? All of this could have been avoided or lessened at least had you revoked it. You were named Hokage and the power was within your hands to give Naruto everything he needed but instead you chose to hide behind a decree that never really worked to begin with. Lady Hokage?" He was confused and angry. Takeshi got up to work of some of the energy boiling inside him.

Tsunade had sat down during Jiraiya's confession. Some of it had been new to her as well. She hadn't been aware that he was Naruto's godfather, chosen no less by Minato and Kushina. He had a real right to be a part of Naruto's life and all this time he'd lived on the fringes of his godchild's life. "He was The Professor, his intelligence off the charts and my sensei. How could his decision be wrong? The decree was to protect Naruto and it did." She looked up from her clenched hands to stare at Naruto who was still in Iruka's arms.

"It did for a while but you know things changed. The attack on the village, your return and acceptance of the title Hokage changed everything! And he wasn't perfect! The Sandaime made mistakes. What happened to the Uchihas is proof of that! Lady Tsunade…" Hinata had to stop herself from asking why because she already knew the answer. "Following orders though it was within your power to change those orders. I believe we can at some point forgive everything else but that – that is always going to be there like a thorn we just can't pull out." Hinata turned her face into Takeshi's shoulder. She welcomed her father as he came to also comfort her.

"My lady!" Shizune whispered urgently. "Make your case. You have to fight just as Master Jiraiya did!" She had one hand on her friend's shoulder squeezing gently.

"No, there's no need." Naruto said as he turned back to face her. "I've heard enough tonight. I want to destroy this village, erase it from the earth." He spoke with cold determination. "But I won't. I'm angry as hell but though you obviously feared it, I am not a monster." Naruto smiled but there was nothing happy or joyful about it. "Everyone was following orders and as much sense as that makes, it was also stupid as hell. I've held nothing of myself back from you – nothing. Every hurt, every joy and hope I've shared with the people I trusted most in this world and yet you betray me by not giving me the same courtesy. Is it any wonder if I question if you love me?" When Iruka began to speak Naruto quieted him with a look. "Don't – Neji, Sasuke and Hinata can see it and I've felt it but still I can't help but question it when you all purposely kept the truth from me! Like I said before I want to hate you but I still love you too." He saw Tsunade gaze at him with hope and looked away from her. "I'm going to need some time…I just can't look at you feel the way I used to about you." He spoke directly to Jiraiya now.

"That's okay kid; I was sort of expecting this." The Toad Sage as he stood up. "I could give you excuses and ifs and supposes but they wouldn't change the facts. You've suffered too much and all at the hands of the adults who thought they were protecting you. I am sorry Naruto." He walked forward until he was in front of the teen and slowly reached out to cup his cheek. "And I am family so I'm not going anywhere. Anytime you want to talk, I'll be waiting. Oh and it's time I passed this along." Jiraiya pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it over. "I wish I'd taken more pictures of them. There's even a few of Kushina pregnant with you. Happy Birthday Naruto." He chuckled as Naruto's shaking hand took the scroll and clutched it tightly.

"Thanks." Naruto whispered as he stared at the scroll dying to open it. _Ma and Pa…and me as a family! He kept this all thi_s _time and now he's giving it to me! Pervy Sage…_

Hinata smiled with happy tears. "We have pictures! Naruto this is like when you received the pictures of you from the villagers." It was a treasure to him and these pictures would be even more so.

"Why don't we go home?" Sasuke said standing too. He held in a yawn. All this emotion was wiping him out. As it was he was torn as to what to feel and on top of that he didn't know how to help Itachi deal with the changes in his life let alone Naruto.

"I suppose so. Ayame?" Takeshi held out a hand for her.

"Naruto you won't let me explain my side of things?" Tsunade asked standing. It seemed he was willing to give the others a second chance.

"I've heard it all before." Naruto's wonder faded quickly. "It's done. I'll probably forgive you at some point but for now I resent you the most other than Sarutobi and he's dead. You told me that being Hokage was about making tough decisions, unpopular decisions and that's exactly what you did. A job damn well done! Though it has been my dream for years and even now learning that my Pa was Hokage…I don't think I want the job anymore." He shook his head. "I don't know what I want anymore except them." Naruto gestured at the young people in the room then looked at Iruka beside him, Hiashi and Jiraiya. "But I don't need you anymore – not as a mother anyway." He met her hazel eyes with finality.

"NARUTO!" Shizune and Ayame gasped in surprise. "You don't mean that!" Shizune moved forward to shake him but Iruka prevented her from touching him.

"Naruto…you shouldn't make that decision right now." Iruka stated. "Give it some time."

"He's right Naruto; don't do something you'll regret later. You both need each other." Hiashi frowned at the young man not liking this one bit.

"You should have this back." Naruto didn't acknowledge Iruka or Hiashi's words as he reached behind his neck to undo the clasp of his necklace.

Tsunade was in a state of shock and profound hurt. Her body was visibly trembling. "N-no, no – k-keep it. It's-it's yours now. I won't, I won't hold you to your decision Naruto." She cleared her throat. "I h-hope you will…ch-change your mind!" Her stomach cramped and she wrapped her arms about her waist.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said coming to her side and holding her close. "Naruto don't do this." He urged. "She's not Kushina but she has been a mother to you. You love her!"

Naruto's smile was pained. "You plead for her, for me not to do this. How hard did you plead to change her mind about telling me the truth? Will you badger me until I break down and give in? Is she more important than I am to you? Again, will you put her wishes first because she is Hokage?!" Naruto began to back away from Iruka.

Iruka dropped his head already feeling guilt for taking Naruto's side. "I think you're wrong to do this but this is the last I'll say on the matter." He sighed listening to Tsunade's pain.

"That's blackmail Naruto! That's not fair! You're going to give everyone else a second chance, why not my lady?!" Shizune argued wanting to slap Naruto and make him see the truth.

Naruto laughed. "Fair? You want to tell me about fair?!" He shook his head. "She is the Hokage, the one ultimately responsible for this whole damn situation! Why shouldn't I blame her and punish her?! And if you call me childish then so be it! I have to let this pain out somehow or would you rather I go on a rampage? You can't have it all Shizune, didn't you know that? I learned it early on while watching everyone in this village ignore my very existence. When you can stand up to thousands of people who'd rather see you dead, deal with a group of ninja who want to kill you or have the very people you trust your life to and give your love to them only to learn that your whole damn life has been a lie – then maybe you can talk to me about something being fucking fair! You don't know me! You in fact caused me a great deal of pain but I forgave for that too didn't I?! Back the fuck off! I'm done letting things slide, acting like you haven't hurt me! No more." Naruto had stalked forward forcing Shizune backwards. Iruka held onto his arm hoping to keep things from getting violent.

"No more…no more. She is not my mother." Naruto finished up quietly wiping his face and straightening his clothes. "I want the adoption papers revoked, at least as far as naming Senju Tsunade as my mother. I am still a member of this village and a shinobi of this village. I plan on ending the Akatsuki's plans. I need this village's shinobi to accomplish that – we will use each other to get that done." Naruto looked at Tsunade who had basically curled in on herself. "I won't stop my wife or my brothers from having whatever relationship they wish with you. Jiraiya you love her and I'm happy about that but don't expect me to be the loving son anymore. As for you two, continue to be friends with her but don't be so quick to share my life with her." Naruto laid down the law with them all. He was being harsh, knew what he was doing and felt a sick kind of pleasure in it. But despite that, he finally felt in control of his own life. Yes he still had to follow orders as a shinobi and bow to the wisdom of his elders but at last he knew what was real and what wasn't. He didn't have to depend on the kindness of strangers to feel real. He was real, the real and only son of Namikaze Minato and Kushina. "Let's get the fuck out of here." He turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Wait." Sasuke said blinking for he was having a bit of trouble taking in Naruto's words. "What about his parents' stuff? We'll want it delivered to the district as soon as possible or tell us where it is and we'll get it. He was the Hokage, I'm sure you kept their things." Sasuke frowned as he thought that maybe they had destroyed all traces of the Yondaime so Naruto wouldn't find out. "We want Minato's stuff!" His anger roared back, it was never far from him these days.

Jiraiya also frowned for even he hadn't thought of that. "You'll get whatever is left, I promise." He'd turn the village upside down to find it. It was Naruto's now after all.

"Good, let's go." Takeshi said as everyone followed Naruto who was already leaving the room. "You guys coming?" He asked of Iruka and Hiashi. Actually he hoped they wouldn't. There was much to talk about with Naruto.

Iruka was torn looking from Tsunade to Naruto. Lord Hiashi went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder keeping him from moving. "Not just yet. We will see you tomorrow?" Hiashi asked searching his daughter's face.

"Of course Father, goodnight." Hinata bowed her head. It was hard to maintain her composure since Naruto had shocked all of them as well when he declared that Tsunade was no longer his mother.

Naruto had already moved towards the front door and had his boots on by the time his family arrived. "I need all of my things here packed and sent to the district. Everything in my former room and the remaining wedding gifts as well. Might as well wait until the weather breaks but make sure it's done." He told the waiting servant who bobbed his head quickly and kept his distance from the young man whose blue eyes were as leaden as the sky outside. Having gotten that taken care of, Naruto walked out into the rain.

"Naruto - baby wait!" Hinata called as she hurried to catch up to him with their umbrella.

_I need the rain. Sweetheart I need the rain to wash all this crap away! _Naruto's mind cried out as he lifted his face to the blackened sky.

_Oh Naruto..._Hinata covered his wet face with the umbrella then hugged him. There was a crowd of umbrellas gathered around the new Namikaze blocking out all rain and offering a shelter of love.

* * *

**The crackle of the fire in its grate and sobs were the only sounds in the room. No one knew what to say in Naruto's wake. **Jiraiya picked Tsunade up and held her in his lap as she grieved, for she was grieving the loss of her child. This somehow was worse though for she didn't lose Naruto to sickness or a mission but through her own selfish actions. She would see him again and often but never to be a mother to him or offer love and kisses or even chastisement. Tsunade would give him missions and take his reports but never share in his confidences or be a real part of his life.

"Here Master." Shizune said as she covered them with a blanket. "Oh my lady." She knelt and stroked Tsunade's arm. "He didn't mean it. Naruto's just angry. He'll change his mind." Shizune prayed he would.

Jiraiya looked up at Hiashi who still held Iruka by the shoulder. His gaze was questioning. As Hiashi shook his head, Jiraiya held Tsunade closer. Even if Naruto changed his mind later, he'd meant what he'd said and there was no taking it back.

"He was right – about me. I was holding back, judging him. I wanted to see if he would be like sensei or a beast." Kakashi admitted as he paced the room. "But I changed! He changed my thinking! I feel like…he's family!" He pounded his fists together, walked to the wall then hit his head against it. "Naruto's my nephew." Kakashi whispered.

Iruka took a deep breath and nodded to Hiashi letting the other man know he was alright. "Kakashi he was hurt and angry. Naruto doesn't mean everything he said, he's just lashing out. Believe me, we would know." He said as he escorted Kakashi back to the couch. "Naruto – well all the children accused us of even worse things. I didn't know having him look at me with such pain and scorn would bring me so low. He feels utterly betrayed but even still, he hasn't pushed us away." Iruka didn't know if his own heart could ever be that forgiving.

Hiashi fixed a glass of water and took it over to Tsunade whose sobs had lessened. "No Naruto has not pushed us away but we are on…probation of sorts. They are demanding complete honesty from us from now on. I fear my daughter will never again look at me with just her eyes anymore. She will use the Byakugan to see if we are lying to them in any way." His gaze met Iruka's. Neither man shared the other condition that they were not allowed to share any knowledge of the children's lives with Tsunade and that included the fact that Naruto could talk with his dead parents. Hiashi shivered for it should not have been possible and because he again felt shame for how they had kept Naruto in the dark all these years.

"Tsunade have hope. Naruto is at heart a forgiving soul. As Iruka said, he is hurt and lashing out. You will get him back." Hiashi reassured her though he wasn't sure they could have the relationship they once had.

She had blown her nose, wiped away her tears and gratefully drank the water. Tsunade didn't worry about being weak in front of these people and that gave her strength knowing she had good friends. "You say that but I don't think so. I – I no longer have a…son…" Her lip trembled. "He needs someone to blame and unfortunately he has rightfully chosen me." Tsunade patted Jiraiya's arm as he held her tighter. Red rimmed eyes met Kakashi's. "My sins are greater than yours. I didn't realize until just now but given the choice, I never would have told him the truth. I had a son, family, and an heir. If either you Iruka or even you," She looked up at Jiraiya, "were weaker men or weren't around, I'd have kept Naruto all to myself. Pitiful huh?" Her sad laugh echoed in the room as everyone stared at her.

Moving like an old woman, Tsunade got up out of Jiraiya's lap and pushed her wild hair back. "Shizune, see to it that I'm no longer Naruto's mother on any legal document." She moved ever closer to the fire because her bones and soul were so cold.

"Just you?" Shizune asked looking at Iruka.

"Just me, he never mentioned that he was revoking Iruka as his father. Besides he let Iruka come with him, hold him - be a parent to him. No more questions Shizune just do it!" Tsunade snapped making the other woman jump.

"Yes my lady." Shizune answered, bowed her head and quickly exited the room. No longer could she stand to see the pain on Tsunade's face.

"I'm sorry." Iruka told her. He wanted to offer comfort but though she stood tall, Tsunade had withdrawn into herself and would not welcome his touch.

Tsunade just shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry for Iruka. He loves and still needs you. Look, can't we talk about something else? Itachi believes that the man in the mask, Tobi is really Uchiha Madara."

Hiashi spun around to face her. "What? That is not possible! Your grandfather Hashirama killed him!"

Iruka was blinking. "Yes that battle is legendary and how could he have survived all these years?"

Kakashi shook his head and joined the topic. "The Sharingan can alter time. If it is Madara, with everyone believing him dead – what experiments and jutsu couldn't he have mastered?" He looked back to Tsunade. "Is he the leader then? I mean Tobi is powerful but he seemed to be taking orders from Deidara."

"That's something we need to find out among other things. This Tobi wears a mask and no headband. We have no Intel on him at all. We need more information on our enemy. I should go and check things out." Jiraiya said but not with much conviction since he knew Tsunade needed him and he wanted time to talk with Naruto.

Tsunade nodded. "Soon. I need to talk with Itachi again and see what else he can tell us before you go. No need to go in totally blind." She turned to look at the other men. "Go home, rest and sleep. It's been an emotional few days."

Iruka went to her, held her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "He'll come around. Come on Kakashi, walk with me." Iruka was sure the masked Jonin needed someone to talk to.

"Take your own advice Tsunade. Though things are difficult with Naruto, I fear the village; the nation will soon experience a major upheaval." Hiashi said frowning with tiredness and worry. "Take care of her." He said to Jiraiya, bowed and left.

Tsunade still stared into the fire as Jiraiya got up and stretched. "If we weren't here, you truly would have kept Minato a secret?" It was almost a whisper.

She bobbed her head. "I think so yes. He was mine and Minato…Kushina are gone." It was a plain statement. Tsunade spoke the truth as she now knew it to be.

"But you almost told him on the island!" Jiraiya moved so he could see her face.

"A moment of weakness. I wanted him to deny them, that he was happy with us – me and Iruka, you." Tsunade looked up at him finally. There was sadness and envy on her face. "You are his godfather? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Maybe she would have handled things differently if she'd known.

Jiraiya shrugged. "It was between the three of us. One of the most precious memories I have. I would have told you…you know when Naruto was told." He took her upper arms in his hands stroking them. "Shinobi are warriors, peace keepers and assassins but we've learned all too well to lie and keep secrets. They have to stop now Tsunade. No more lies and secrets between us or with our family. Naruto is still your family, paper or no. Ah Tsunade…" Once again tears flowed down her face and he pulled her close and rocked her.

* * *

**She exited her brother's room leaving him discussing puppetry with the girl Fu. Temari liked the girl's spirit but wasn't sure she liked Fu with Kankuro. **Temari took the steps down so she could get some exercise after sitting for so long. Kankuro's health was no longer in danger and would be able to make the journey home in a few days and of course as Kazekage Gaara shouldn't be away from Suna for very long. Then there was Shikamaru. Temari pressed a hand to her heart. It hurt when she thought of how much pain he was in. She wanted to help him but from what she learned from him and Gaara, there wasn't much she could do. Both he and Gaara had all but forbid her from speaking to Naruto which irked her. No way in the world did she want to get in the middle of that controversy.

As she entered the lobby she saw him standing in a long overcoat holding an umbrella but his head and face were drenched. Temari detoured to ask a nurse for towel then went to Shikamaru. "Catching a cold won't make things better." She chastised him as she blotted his face then draped the towel over his hair.

"Hey." He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "How's Kankuro?" Shikamaru was thankful she was there. It had been a welcome surprise that she hadn't nagged him death after she learned what he'd done. Instead she'd held him, listened when spoke of Naruto and was just there for him.

"Better. He'll be ready to travel soon." Temari informed him as she searched his face. "I can stay for longer though." Her arms went around his neck as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, I hoped you'd stay. We should go, Mom is cooking your favorite." Shikamaru chuckled. His mother and his girlfriend were the best of friends. That pleased and worried him but right now it felt good to have her and his parents around him.

Temari smiled. "That's sweet of her." She linked their fingers together. "Let's go home." She patted his hair once more with the towel before laying it on a table.

Shikamaru had to smile. His first real, full smile in days. "Let's." Before they could move, Gaara entered the hospital shaking out his umbrella. He walked over to the couple.

"Good evening." He smiled gently at them. He wondered how long it would be before his sister became a married woman.

"Hey! She's up there again." Temari warned him with a roll of her eyes.

Gaara chuckled. "I like Fu and Kankuro really likes Fu. Be nice Temari." He shook his head. She was so protective of them.

"I'm nice." Temari huffed. "Well we're heading out. Have you had dinner? I can have some food sent up." Here was the Kazekage but he was also her little brother.

"I'll have something once I get back to the district." Gaara saw Shikamaru wince and looked back at his sister. "Using clones, Naruto and his brothers have provided a place for me to stay and even furnished it. Hinata and Ayame have both opened their kitchens to me, I'm fine Temari." He reassured her then bowed his head to them and started for the elevator.

"...Gaara how's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked softly wary of the watching eyes of the hospital staff. Ever since the other night, all of Naruto's friends had been watched carefully as the villagers tried to figure out how the new Namikaze was doing or what he may do in the wake of learning the truth.

Gaara turned back and faced Shikamaru. "Suffering. I thought he'd suffered at Ashita when he discovered his abuse but this is worse." He wouldn't be gentle. Gaara was sure Shikamaru was a good friend, completely loyal to Naruto but his actions had still caused Naruto deep pain. "But he's managed to make some peace or maybe it is a truce with Lord Hiashi and his adoptive father. He's meeting with the Hokage and Toad Sage right about now. There's no telling what condition he'll be in after it's over." Gaara leaned on his umbrella. "Although I'm not as close to Naruto as his brothers are, I'm happy he is able to lean on me during this time. It would be nice if he had you as well." Gaara added.

Shikamaru clenched his fists. "He won't let me near him. Naruto walked by me as if I wasn't there! Gaara I couldn't tell him, it wasn't my place." But inside he questioned his actions. Never did he have to speak the cold truth. There were always indirect ways of telling people things they needed to know and not break a vow in doing so. "Dammit – I'm a fool!" He pounded his thigh with his clenched fist.

"Stop beating yourself up Shikamaru. If Naruto doesn't realize that you've always had his back and what a good friend you are then he's the fool!" Temari countered angrily but her hand was gentle as it stroked his face.

"Both statements are probably true." Gaara nodded. "When he is ready you will explain and Naruto will forgive you. Until then continue to do as you always have, be his friend and help him even if he never knows you're doing so." He took a deep breath. "Okay the Kazekage has spoken! It's time to go tease my brother and his new friend and for you to spoil my sister. Oh let your parents know that when the time comes, I'll take care of all the wedding expenses. Nothing but the best for my big sister. Goodnight!" Gaara grinned at them then sauntered away.

Temari was blushing but was very pleased that Gaara was so supportive of their relationship. "He's changed so much. All the hate that consumed him is gone and Naruto is responsible for that." Again she put her arms around him. "Do as Gaara said and later you can mend fences with Naruto. Oh – mmm…" She had planned to say more but Shikamaru's lips took the words from her mouth. Temari was glad to let him have them. After a lingering kiss the couple walked to his family's home hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Deidara cursed his healing body. There was still weakness in his muscles though all other wounds were healed. **He'd recently been released from the hospital and now sat in his home staring out the window watching the rain. He wanted to go to Konoha and defeat the last Uchiha. Itachi had been killed by his own brother with the help of other Konoha ninjas.

"He was too weak to kill Itachi by himself obviously but Itachi talked as if Sasuke were strong, hmm. Since there's only the one Uchiha left, the weak one, I should go and congratulate him on his win." Deidara grinned. "And then make a beautiful piece of art with his death!" He laughed then began to plot his revenge against Konoha and Sasuke. Deidara slowly got up. He moved down the hall then opened a door. Blocks of clay lined each wall. "I'll be sure to carry more this time, hmm."

_**~mg**_

**Kisame and Tobi walked side by side through the forest. Zetsu was around somewhere too but since he traveled underground it seemed as if the two men were traveling alone.**

"Snow." Kisame sighed as he kicked at the fluffy white stuff. "Cold rain or wet snow. Can't we fight somewhere warm for a change?" He complained.

"You're a fish. Don't you like being wet?" Tobi asked with humor in his voice.

Kisame grunted. He had unconsciously expected to be called a frog but then that was his joke with Itachi. The Kiri ninja was damned if he didn't miss his partner. He was still amazed that those kids had not only been able to kill Itachi but to hold him at bay. "Why aren't we attacking Konoha? I owe them some payback." On his shoulder Samehada made a sound of agreement.

"Soon. We've lost some of our brethren and while these children won't replace the one's we lost, they'll make good cannon fodder and who knows, maybe one or two will actually do some damage." Tobi did a handstand then proceeded to walk on his hands through the snow.

"Only if you can convince them to work with you." Commented the head that sprouted from the ground. **"They don't know of Orochimaru's death and still await his return. Many of them are obsessively loyal to the former snake charmer." **The dark side of Zetsu told them.

"And how do we do that if they're so damn loyal?" Kisame asked still a little pensive.

"By killing a few of them. A show of might, give them something to fear and they'll be putty in your hands. **That's Deidara's specialty." **Zetsu said in a completely deadpanned way. Kisame and Tobi both laughed at the unintentional pun.

"Okay then, that I can do!" Kisame's blood lust returned and he picked up his step enough so that he tossed snow in Tobi's face.

Tobi flipped right side up his hands full of snow and threw them at Kisame. "Snowball fight?" He hopped up and down like a little kid.

"You're on!" Kisame propped Samehada against the tree next to Zetsu then grabbed some snow and launched it at Tobi.

Zetsu sighed as he watched them play. **"I guess even bloodthirsty, power-hungry ninjas have to let off a some steam. **Tobi is cheating, of course." They laughed as Kisame got hit from the front and from behind.

* * *

_**And done! Heh, heh, heh and ambiguous ending. I like to leave you guessing. lol**_

_**Hope you all have a safe, fun Fourth of July!**_

_**MG xoxoxo**_


	4. Starting Over Again

_**Starting Over Again**_

** "I love you." Naruto whispered against Hinata's breast. She still slept so she couldn't hear him but it just felt good to say it. ** He kissed her warm flesh again then sat up making sure to keep her covered. A flutter of wings let him know that Talon was awake too. "Morning featherhead." Naruto smiled and patted the bed then stroked Talon as he came to a rest beside him.

Naruto felt the dampness on Talon's feathers and checked the window. The rain had eased and a quiet fog lay over the village. "Good hunting?" He smiled as the hawk first tilted his head then bobbed it slowly. "So-so then." Naruto looked over to check Talon's bowls. There was water, dried meats and breads. "Still hungry?" Talon shrugged with his wings and moved closer to him. "Hey come here. I don't have breasts like your mama but I can still cuddle you. Sorry I haven't been around for you much lately Tal."

It took a few moments for Naruto to get the pillows just right. He took the heavy weight of Talon in his arms. Talon lay back against Naruto's arm so his golden eyes could meet troubled blue ones. He chirruped softly.

Images flowed into Naruto's mind of himself running through the forest crying and angry then of Iruka and Tsunade. Talon chirruped again and pecked lightly at Naruto's chin. "Ah Talon, I wished you didn't have to see that or know about my pain." If Talon had been an ordinary pet, Naruto wouldn't have bothered to explain anything but their bond had taught Talon about humans and relationships and feelings. His feathered son was owed an explanation.

Hinata woke to whispers. She heard Naruto telling Talon what was going on. "Talon you know us - me, Hinata, Takeshi and Sasuke as your family and we are. We love you and provide for you. But you also have a hawk family. I met your mother and luckily she likes me cause she's fierce!" Naruto grinned as Talon opened his mouth and let out several chirrups in a row, his version of laughter. "Yes, I thought she was going to pull out my hair that first time but she gave me her blessing to be your human father." Naruto stroked Talon's breast as he remembered the large female hawk. "You are lucky enough to have always had two families who love you. ...Tal for a long time I had no one. I loved no one and no one loved me." He bent his head and let Talon rub his against his chin. "But that changed with Hinata, my brothers and…parents and I was so damned happy." Naruto let out a quivering breath. "Talon I had parents. Like your real mother and father but nobody ever told me…" Naruto broke off as Talon squirmed away from him then landed on his lap. He stared up at Naruto sharing images he'd gotten from his human family but not totally understood until now. "Yes, you're super smart Tal. That's my featherhead." Naruto said proudly but with yet another tear sliding down his face. "Understand Tal that you can still go to Tsunade whenever you want. Hey!" Again he broke off as Talon paced down one leg and up the other. Naruto grinned, this was something new.

Hinata barely opened her eyes so that she could see what Talon was doing and also had to stifle a giggle. Talon was so cute! But obviously he was thinking about what to do.

Talon flared his wings a couple of times as he stalked up and down Naruto's legs. He could feel the pain inside Naruto and it was real yet he did still love Tsunade. It was a quandary the hawk couldn't really understand. Still family but not in that special way anymore. He chirruped up at Naruto.

"No I won't be mad at you for seeing her. Talon…my real mother Kushina held me just once. She never got to do anything with me. Tsunade chose to hide her existence from me. I denied my own mother because she was never there for me. I thought horrible things about her thinking she'd abandoned me." Naruto took some deep breaths. "It was always within Tsunade's power to change what I thought, to give me something to ease those painful thoughts that never truly went away. Iruka was there when I entered the academy, not close but there when I needed him. Ma and Pa they would have both been okay with me keeping both of them as parents but in this small way I can let them know that I'm sorry. That if anyone would have told me the truth, I would have loved them long ago. Ah damn…" Naruto cursed because he was crying again.

Talon again sent Naruto images of him riding Naruto's shoulder, of him attacking as if saying he would protect Naruto and of him flying away from Tsunade.

"You really don't have to do that Talon. Why don't you think about it?" He jerked back when Talon screeched at him. "Don't wake Hinata! Okay, okay you don't have to see her. Geez." Naruto muttered with a smirk. "Stubborn bird."

"I've been awake for a while. Good morning you two and he takes after his father." Hinata scooted closer until she could kiss one then the other and lay on Naruto's chest. "So he won't see Tsunade as family either. And that makes it unanimous." Hinata said softly for they had all agreed to do that last night as well.

At first they'd argued about it asking why he would give up having a mother after being without one for so very long. As they understood it, Kushina and Minato were happy that people loved him in that way. Minato was especially proud of Iruka and how he'd taken care of Naruto. He'd known the boy's parents and felt he was a fine example of their love for him. Sasuke had gotten in his face yelling about how through him they all got a mother. Each of them had lost a mother, grew up without the love of a mother so why give Tsunade up now? Naruto had blown up and actually punched Sasuke. Takeshi had to get between them and Hinata had to use Gentle Fist to stop Sasuke from retaliating.

Naruto just couldn't do it anymore. Having met Kushina, looked into her eyes and seen the pain as he spoke about the woman he'd called mama…he'd felt disloyal to the woman who had died for him and there was still the trust issue. He'd trusted Tsunade with his heart and she had thoroughly broken it. Naruto had said once again that just because he was not going to call her mama anymore didn't mean that they had to. "MAKE UP YOUR OWN DAMN MINDS!" Naruto had yelled then stormed out of the house.

They had spent the next couple of hours discussing what to do. Takeshi was the first to say he would stop thinking of her that way. He'd loved his own mother deeply, more so since she too had protected him with her life. He'd more or less taken on the habit of calling Tsunade mama simply because Naruto had. Once that statement was made, Sasuke too decided to stop thinking of her as mama too. He decided it would be too difficult to keep one or the other of them happy – Naruto or Tsunade. Besides he hadn't needed Tsunade in the same ways that Naruto had. Hinata had the hardest time with it because not only she but Hanabi too had begun to think of Tsunade as a mother figure. But in the end it was Naruto who mattered. She wouldn't call Tsunade mama anymore and it was hard to trust or believe in her anymore. Hinata still hoped though that one day she could be close with the Hokage again, at least as friends.

"Hmph, I think it's you guys who are stubborn." Naruto disagreed running his hand over Talon calming him and just enjoying the feel of his feathers. "She means something to all of you and you shouldn't give up on that, not because of me." He muttered.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "While you are the most important man in my life I still make my own decisions Naruto. This decision was made after some hard thinking and while it was nice to be able to call Tsunade mama it wasn't a true mother/daughter relationship. When I think back she still acted more like a Hokage with me than mother and she was quite jealous of my time with you." Hinata frowned for now she could truly see how selfish Tsunade had always acted when it came to Naruto. In some ways much of it could be forgiven but in light of what she'd withheld it now seemed almost sinister, her jealously. "At the time I thought you were wrong or acting too hastily but it was the right decision for you and me and apparently for everyone else too." She held out a finger to Talon and he nibbled on it affectionately. "How come I've never met Talon's mother?"

Naruto blinked at the change of subject and quickly realized this was shaky ground. "We'll go see her after breakfast if she's not on a mission. Maybe we can meet some of Talon's siblings too. I've always missed meeting them. Okay?" He glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eyes and she was narrowly watching him. "I'm sorry! I only met her twice myself – I didn't think of it! Tal tell her!" He shot an injured look at the hawk as he again laughed.

"You are such an idiot sometimes my husband. I think you should cook my breakfast this morning to make it up to me." Hinata lay back on the pillow smugly.

Naruto just shook his head. "That's not very nice of you wife!" He said as he gently plopped Talon into her lap. "And if you have any trouble with Kaya don't ask me for help!" Naruto got out of bed and walked naked into the bathroom.

Hinata cuddled Talon between her breasts. "He really does have an awesome ass." She giggled then kissed Talon's head. "He's going to have bad moments for a while Talon. We have to be strong for him, okay? That's my boy." Hinata kissed him again after he chirruped his agreement.

_**~mg~**_

**Sasuke knocked once before opening the front door. "Kitchen." He said to the men behind him. Sasuke led Takeshi, Gaara and Neji into the warm kitchen. "Morning."**

"Sorry you're a little late if you wanted breakfast." Naruto said saluting them with tea. He was leaning against the wall, looking out the window. Hinata was just washing the last dish.

"You let Hinata wash up?" Takeshi asked as he took the dish from her and put it away.

"Thank you and its fine, Naruto cooked. There's more tea if you'd like some." Hinata offered as she turned with a smile to Gaara. Sasuke had already helped himself.

"No thank you. Naruto, how are you this morning?" Gaara asked moving closer to his friend.

Naruto shrugged. "Good, bad, excited, angry and scared. How's that?" He finished his tea and set about washing the cup. "What's up with you? How's the new guest house?" He had a smile on his face because he was proud of their work.

Gaara nodded and smiled back. "Very comfortable. Indeed you all do good work. As for me I have a meeting with the Hokage to discuss the Akatsuki. It is a problem we can no longer ignore especially with the information Itachi will be providing us." Gaara acted normal though he knew about Naruto's break from Tsunade. There simply was no way to avoid the lady since she was still Hokage.

Naruto nodded. "Good I hope you guys come up with a plan soon. What are you guys doing right now?" He asked his brothers.

Sasuke frowned. "I thought we were going to see Itachi this morning." He put away his cleaned cup.

"Yes but first Naruto is going to introduce me to Talon's mother at the aviary. Something he should have done long ago." Hinata arched an eyebrow at Naruto who just shrugged.

"I'll tag along." Takeshi said eagerly. "I've always wanted to go there but I never seemed to find the time. I could learn much from the birds that fly all over the nation." He was actually grinning and seemed full of energy.

"Bird-man." Sasuke said with a laugh. "I'll go to if we can tear him away!" He jerked a thumb at Takeshi.

"Would you like to go with us Gaara?" Hinata asked as they moved to the front door.

"No I'm meeting Temari before going to the Hokage's office. Have a good time and I hope Itachi is well." He bowed and preceded them out.

At the gate they parted ways. The aviary was in fact near the academy so the path there was familiar. As they bypassed the school they could see young students being trained in using kunai and shuriken. Each had a smile of remembrance of their own time on that field.

"You okay? Everybody's staring again." Sasuke asked as he moved in front of Naruto.

"Stop it. Come here." Naruto pulled his brother to his side and put Talon on his shoulder. "I have to deal with the stares sooner or later. We live here and there's no better way to find out what everyone thinks than mingling with the villagers." Naruto told him but he didn't sound happy about it.

"Naruto!" Iruka called as he ran to catch up with them. "What's up?"

"…Hey Iruka. We're just going to the aviary." Naruto reached out and took Iruka's hand then gave him a half hug. "Hinata wants to meet Kaya, well if she's not out on a mission." He breathed deeply of Iruka's scent. Naruto wanted to call him Dad but thought, stubbornly that it was too soon.

"Oh Kaya, Yes I met her when Kakashi found Talon." Iruka wrapped an arm around Naruto and held him tight. "Well I won't keep you. Maybe you can come and have lunch with me and my students. They'd love to talk to some real ninja. As their teacher I don't count!" Iruka laughed.

"Well then they've got to learn about Umino Iruka because he's a fine ninja. We have to go see Itachi after this but maybe we'll make it back in time." Hinata said with a smile going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. She looked at him with hope. She wanted him back. They were trying to let go of the hurt. It snuck up on them at odd times but still she wanted him back.

He felt humbled by them. "Hopefully I'll see you later then and maybe you could introduce me to Itachi soon." Iruka looked to Sasuke who nodded. "Takeshi." He shook the man's hand firmly. "Say hi for me Talon." Iruka laughed as Talon bobbed his head. "I love you kids." Iruka said quickly then jogged back to the academy.

"So how long are we going to stay mad at him?" Takeshi asked as they continued towards the aviary.

"Not long I don't think." Hinata said thoughtfully. "Iruka is…our dad and we need him." She linked her arm with Naruto's.

"Yeah we do. I thought I couldn't love him again…my heart was so…" Naruto didn't want to think of the disaster that had been his birthday.

"It's okay little brother. Our hearts broke just as yours did but it heals or maybe it's that we truly don't blame him or Lord Hiashi." Takeshi walked with one hand on Naruto's head. "Though we may be wrong in our decision we've laid the blame on the Hokage and there it will rest. As for everyone else we'll deal with them as they come." He could feel the fine tremors in Naruto's body as he tried to shake off the memories.

In moments they were inside the aviary and walked up two levels to where Kaya had made her nest. As it happened she was home. Her coloring was similar to her son's but she was much larger than the young hawk on Sasuke's shoulder. Talon screeched a hello then mother and son flew up and around each other in circles before landing on a ledge to greet the others.

Naruto moved forward and bowed to Kaya. "Hi Kaya, I brought the rest of our family." He held perfectly still as the large female hawk lifted her wings to hover before him. With extreme gentleness and nobility she pecked him on the nose and Naruto breathed easier. He held out his arm so that Kaya could land on it. "Everyone, this is Talon's mother Kaya."

The meeting of hawks and humans was very polite and respectful. Kaya acted very much the parent with them all but Takeshi. To him she treated him almost as an equal sensing his kinship with birds. She gave her blessing to Hinata that she would be a good human mother to Talon.

"Wow that was kind of scary." Hinata laughed and blinked as they walked back out into the weak sunshine. "It was as if she were looking through me. I'm glad I met Kaya but damn she's impressive like a queen." Hinata shook her head and looked up at Talon who was on Naruto's shoulder again. "Is your father just as regal?"

Talon stood taller preening at Hinata's praise of his mother and nodded to her. "You sort of know him already, it's Shouhei. The hawk Kakashi uses when he needs to." Naruto answered absently.

"Really and you didn't tell us?!" Takeshi popped Naruto lightly on the head.

"Quit it. Look you guys say it all the time, I'm an idiot. I just didn't think about it." Naruto's voice was irritated. "Listen I think I've got an idea. Something for Itachi. Thanks sweetheart, I think coming here was a great idea!" His face and eyes lit up as he shared his thoughts with them.

Sasuke's brows dipped as he thought it over. "I guess it could work and if it doesn't, I'll pick up the slack. Sure why not?" He was nodding.

Hinata had her head tilted to the side. "But what if that's all he cares about. We want him to be more social not a hermit." She too could see the possibilities but there could be downsides to Naruto's plan as well.

"We won't let that happen in fact this is a good idea. We'll keep them together and move them about. Itachi needs to train Sasuke and you guys are going to the toads soon. We'll send him along. The sages are powerful enough to make sure he behaves if the Hokage has an objection. Ayame and I can take him in too. She loves teaching me to cook maybe we can make a chef out of him. When do you want to do this?" Takeshi was smiling as Naruto's blue eyes danced in his face. It wasn't a sight he expected to see anytime soon.

"Let's go see Dad and show his students something about summoning!" Naruto didn't even notice that he'd said dad instead of Iruka. Finally something potentially good was happening and it was his idea.

"I gotta do it in front of everybody?! Na-ru-to!" Sasuke complained as he followed his laughing siblings up to the academy.

* * *

**Iruka let his students go a little early that day. They had been suitably impressed by his sons and daughter as well as Talon then of course the summons.** He now followed them up the steps of the hospital to finally meet Itachi.

"You guys aren't going to object are you? Itachi's the only one in this wing and Talon is one of us." Naruto preempted the guards questioning him about bringing the hawk inside.

There was some humor from the guard because his mask was that of a hawk. "No of course not but the other… he? She's cute. Okay go ahead." The man opened the door for them to pass into the prison wing.

"You can't have her." Sasuke reminded his sister with a grin. She was all but glued to his side peering at the small burden in his arms. "Naruto I think your wife is ready for babies!"

"She's not the only one!" Naruto said with a smile over his shoulder. "As soon as this is done – we're going start making babies. Whoa!" Naruto had to turn quickly as Hinata jumped into his arms.

"Promise?" Her lavender eyes were glowing with hope. Hinata laughed delightedly as Naruto nodded. "I can't wait! More playmates for you Talon." She grinned as he flew about them.

"Geez can't you guys let one of us have the spotlight for a change? What about my wedding?" Takeshi teased but he did want to get married fairly soon. "I'm tired of being a fiancé; I want to be Ayame's husband." Now he paused as he tried to decide on a time when they wouldn't be consumed with training or fighting to get married.

"We can do it today if you wish it, just say the word." Hinata turned and went to him. "My family can pull it together in a few hours and it will be beautiful, I promise you." She stood before him looking up at his handsome face.

Takeshi felt his heart melt. Almost since the moment they'd met she'd treated him as if he were an important part of her life. "If I didn't love Ayame, I think I'd try to steal Hinata from you little brother." He spared a glance for Naruto and chuckled at his frown. Gently he cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "Thank you but I want us all to be together. Right now Itachi's not allowed out of this place. And Naruto has yet to find Ayame's wedding dress." He grinned fully at Naruto.

"You have hawk eyes and nobody knows Ayame's taste's better than you! How come you can't pick her dress? How come _she_ can't pick out her dress?" Naruto joined in on the silliness Takeshi had started but was walking backward towards Itachi's room.

They spoke loudly for once in a good mood while going to visit Itachi. Naruto was even able to pass his old room with no twinges of remembered pain.

Itachi was smiling as well as he listened to them approach. He'd begun to get anxious about them since he'd expected them much earlier. "What's this about dresses?" He asked as Naruto backed into the room and he couldn't help but grin just as Naruto was grinning.

Sasuke paused for it wasn't a face he knew. His brother had never grinned but as he stared, he thought he could get used to it. "Naruto likes women's dresses. Hey!" He complained when Naruto smacked his head.

"Ignore them. Hello Itachi." Hinata danced around Naruto and Sasuke surprised and pleased to see him up and sitting in a chair. "Feeling better?" She leaned down to kiss his cheek then took his hand.

Itachi squeezed it. "Yes I do. I wish I could leave this room but..." He shrugged. Itachi would make do since his sight and life were saved by the Hokage.

"We'll work on it." Naruto promised. "Itachi I'd like you to meet Iruka - my adoptive father." He pulled Iruka forward. "Actually everyone here treats him like a dad and I'm sure he won't mind including you too." He didn't look at Iruka as he spoke but Naruto squeezed his shoulder.

Iruka gasped but nodded quickly and held out a hand to Itachi. "I'm not that much older than you and Takeshi but somehow I've become a dad to him and the others. If you wish it, I'll definitely take on that position with you as well or a very good friend. Umino Iruka."

Itachi blinked in surprise. The last he'd talked with them, Sasuke and everyone had been quite angry and disappointed in Iruka. "Ummm..."

"Synch with me." Hinata requested since she still held one of his hands.

Itachi briefly took Iruka's hand then did as Hinata asked. It happened quickly this time since he knew what do and what to expect and just that suddenly he with them again. "My God," He blinked and looked at them with his Sharingan eyes. "I want this; I want this all the time. I'm not alone." He felt a tear escape his eye. "Sorry." He looked down embarrassed.

"Okay. We hoped you'd say that." Naruto said with a smile. "But first let us clue you in on what's going on. Sweetheart?" He sat down on the empty bed with Takeshi joining him.

There was a few minutes of silence while Hinata shared what they'd recently been through and why Iruka was again with them. Itachi was nodding as he looked from each young man then up at Iruka. "Good, I'm glad you were able to make some peace Naruto and yes, a friend would be most welcome." Itachi pushed himself to his feet and again offered his hand to Iruka.

Sasuke had mixed feelings as he watched. His last living blood relative was back in Konoha. No longer was he the last Uchiha. He wanted to hustle his brother home and keep him there safe and for his attention only. But Sasuke had a new family and one he felt closer to than Itachi since they had been apart for so very long. He didn't want to mix them and yet he did because having them both was dream he hadn't dared to dream. Sasuke chuckled to himself; he was just as fucked up as Naruto. They made the perfect pair of brothers.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Itachi asked softly. He was aware that though he could feel the other's minds he couldn't necessarily access their thoughts. "What's so special about that bundle in your arms?" He'd retaken his seat but leaned forward.

"Nothing's wrong just watching my brother with my family. It's odd but I like it." Sasuke shrugged with a little grin then weeded his way through legs and bodies. "She's only a few days old and the ninja cats haven't named her yet so you get the honors." Sasuke took one more look at the towel wrapped cub then put her in Itachi's lap.

Itachi's mouth popped open. The towel was larger than the cub. She was blue and black. Her stripes were faint but she was a tiger. Her nose was pink and her eyes had yet to open. She squirmed in the blanket and let out a soft mew.

"Aww she's adorable!" Hinata went down on her knees to stare at the cub.

Talon squawked at Hinata. "Be cool Tal. Your mother has baby fever right now. Let her moon over the cub for now and later it will be your turn." Naruto reached up to soothe the hawk on his shoulder.

"Are you with child?!" Itachi blinked again then looked back down at the cub which he'd yet to touch and back to Hinata.

"No," She sighed. "Not until we defeat the Akatsuki. So you'll have to wait a while before you have a niece or nephew. What will you call her?" Hinata couldn't resist reaching out and stroking the soft head.

Itachi let out a laugh. "I'm confused. A cub, talk of babies, the ninja cats! You have not told me enough with this synch of ours."

"Let me." Iruka said smiling used to the ways of his children. "My Naruto thought that you needed someone to take care of. He thinks it will open your heart and give you an extra reason to live. He asked Sasuke to ask Koneko if the ninja cats would be willing to give you a kitten or cub. This one here was the runt of a litter and likely to be ignored so they decided that you should have her. You should also know that the little one there will grow to be a full grown tiger or rather larger than a full grown tiger with some tender care." Iruka laughed as Itachi's mouth again dropped open. "Yeah that surprised us too!"

"Umm Naruto I don't think this is a good idea. She's cute and all but I'm stuck in here and this isn't a place to raise a tiger cub." Itachi said earnestly and he still had yet to touch the cub but his eyes were falling on her more and more.

"I'm taking no excuses Itachi and you won't be here forever. Right now she just needs warmth, milk and love. You've already said you want family and until we get you home, you have her." Naruto nodded utterly satisfied with his reasoning.

"But Naruto…" Itachi began.

"Forget it Itachi, he's made up his mind and we all agree with him." Sasuke said also squatting by his chair. "If it turns out you and she don't get along then we'll come up with something but why don't you just try. As it is Hinata and me will gladly babysit her but for now she's all yours so give her a name." Sasuke looked into the red eyes of his brother.

Finally Itachi opened up the towel to get a better look at the cub. He scooped her up into his palm. "I've never…Nozomi. Her name is Nozomi." And he brought the cub up to his face and gently kissed her tiny nose. They all smiled as Itachi brought the tiger cub up to his neck and let her lay there just under his hair and pat her back.

"And done!" Naruto stated as he stood and pulled out a kunai. "We should do this quickly. I'm surprised the guards left us alone in the room with you." He spoke quieter now. The Anbu had left when they'd come into the room and stood guard outside the door.

"Now?" Hinata asked surprised. She knew they were going to do it but not just then.

"Now." Takeshi said also removing a kunai. "Low chakra levels, no higher than Itachi has his now." Keeping his voice low.

Sasuke knelt. "Give me your hand." He said quietly to his big brother as he too brought up his Sharingan.

"Is this a good idea, to do it now Naruto?" Iruka asked anxiously as he looked back at the door.

"I won't be dictated to in this Dad. The Hokage or the council could find multiple reasons to deny us. Itachi's family and mixing our blood will make it fact just as it did with Sasuke and Takeshi." Naruto stated plainly staring at Iruka even as his eyes changed from blue to red and his whiskers seemed to come alive.

They kept their chakra low and even but the tiger cub lifted its head as she felt the hum of it and gave a mini purr.

Sasuke cut Itachi's palm and then his own. They shook hands. "An even stronger bond my brother." He smiled then allowed Takeshi to take his place. Naruto was next. "And now the words." _Until time is no more. Together as friends, as close as kin. We __**four**__ are brothers and shall always be!_

"And done." Hinata repeated Naruto's words with a smile. The family was now complete. Well at least until the children came.

_**~mg~**_

**They stayed and had lunch with Itachi and Nozomi. With the synch and with words they told Itachi about their meeting with the Hokage. **Itachi felt his heart break as Naruto's did on his birthday and with the news that Tsunade would no longer be his mother.

"Are you sure of this Naruto?" Itachi asked even though he felt the finality of it in Naruto's mind.

"I have but one mother and she's dead but not entirely gone." His smile was sad if it could be called a smile. For though his mother lived inside of him one of these day she and Minato would truly be gone and he once more an orphan. But then he looked at Iruka and some of his pain lessened. He was not, could not be Minato but he was so damned important to Naruto that it didn't matter. He had and would always have two fathers.

Iruka put an arm around Naruto. "Have you told Itachi what becoming blood brothers will mean? The changes in his body and chakra." He had some idea of what Naruto had been thinking and wanted to change the subject.

"Changes? Like what? Did you all change?" He frowned worriedly and checked on Nozomi who just burped in her sleep.

"Nothing bad. Actually I'm wondering if we'll get even more power." Takeshi grinned. "Remember when we first came in?" He asked and continued at Itachi's nod. "Naruto said I had hawk's eyes and I do. With the exchange of blood and chakra, we each appeared to get something we needed. My eyesight improved tenfold. I can be at home, look out the window and see who's coming in Konoha's gates."

"Seriously?" Iruka asked in surprise then blinked when he nodded smugly.

"I'm horrible at genjutsu, always was. I can't cast it but Jiraiya was able to teach me how to break it - well not yours but ordinary genjutsu." Naruto grinned at Itachi. "Well now I can sense when it's being cast and if it's not somebody like you guys I can break free of it almost before its finished appearing." Naruto was certainly happy about that because being stuck in a genjutsu sucked.

Itachi was amazed. He looked to Sasuke. "And you little brother? What did this blood sharing get you?" He was half afraid to learn what Sasuke's power was.

Sasuke smiled and jerked a thumb at Takeshi and Naruto. "These two have deep chakra reserves. No I don't have the chakra of a Jinchuriki but my chakra has increased. I can maintain my Sharingan without a significant loss of chakra. I haven't tested just how long my chakra lasts but it's a greater advantage than I had before. It took a couple weeks to show up so you have something to look forward. Or we think you do. Maybe it won't do a damned thing but maintain the link without using your Sharingan." Sasuke shrugged as he looked back at his brothers who also shrugged.

Iruka laughed. "They're fun huh? These guys are never boring. Hinata and Ayame are the best at controlling their craziness."

"Except when it's more fun to join in the craziness." Hinata added and laughed as Talon chirruped happily.

Itachi was bemused. He knew his life would change but never could he have predicted any of his. Suddenly he yawned. "Excuse me! I'm getting my energy back but I still tire easily. They let me walk the hallway earlier and with lunch…"

"And us, you're tired." Hinata finished for him. "That's okay. We're due at the estate for dinner and then we'll be back to tuck you and Nozomi in." She said for Iruka's benefit.

_We meet with my paren_ts_ tonight which is one reason we needed to be blood brothers to strengthen our bond. You'll be introduced to another unique feature of our synch – a mindscape. _Naruto picked up the pack containing the bottles, towels and pads for Nozomi and put them close to the bed.

_Mindscape? Is it…safe?_ He stroked the cub's tiny head trying to wrap his head around everything he'd learned in just a few hours.

_It's freaking weird but yeah it's safe. _Sasuke replied sarcastically.

_I think I need that nap now. _Itachi yawned again.

"I need to go pick up Ayame." Takeshi said standing and stretching. "We should take some time in the dojo tomorrow; I'm feeling a little stiff."

"Yeah or maybe we can talk Ko and Ryo into some sparring tonight. I love kicking their butts!" Naruto laughed as he stretched too. "See you later little Nozomi. Man she is cute! I can't wait to see what color her eyes are going to be." He bent down and lifted a tiny paw.

"Who knows but just think in two weeks or so, if Itachi feeds her well, she'll be twice as big as she is now." Sasuke commented then just barely grazed a tiny ear with his finger.

"Besides Talon, Nozomi is going to be the most loved animal in Konoha." Iruka remarked as they all stared down at the cub. "Won't this make Koneko jealous?"

"My big kitten? Slightly but she demanded to be summoned fairly often to check up on Itachi and Nozomi. She was pretty taken with the cub too remember?" Sasuke grinned. "She's going to make sure we raise Nozomi right!" It took several more minutes for everyone to say their goodbyes and leave Itachi to his new fatherhood.

* * *

**There was a light snow falling as they exited the hospital. A gust of wind temporarily blinded them from seeing who awaited them in the street. **Neji stood out front with Tenten on one side, Lee the other. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were there. Sai, Choji and Shikamaru were also there. Sakura and Seiko rounded out the group.

"Brother?" Hinata asked coming to stand just slightly in front of her husband. "What's this about?" They'd had a nice family meeting and she didn't want to end it on a bad note.

"Nothing Sister." Neji shook his head. "They just want to greet the new Namikaze." He said with a smile.

"YES, THE NEW NAMIKAZE BUT ALSO OUR FRIEND NARUTO!" Lee said with a smile as he walked forward and held out his hand.

Naruto let out a breath then laughed. "Hi Lee." He kissed his wife's cheek then walked down to take his friend's hand.

"Naruto it is good to see you." Lee said softly looking him over. It was Naruto but he was changed once again too.

"You know, you kinda make me sick Naruto. Now you're the son of the Yondaime?!" Kiba glared at him then grinned. "Glad you came back. This place is boring if you're not around!" He gave Akamaru a push as the dog had been whining to go greet Naruto. He laughed as the now huge dog put his paws on Naruto's shoulders and began to bathe his face in doggy kisses.

Sakura moved up the stairs to Hinata. "How's he doing?"

Hinata shrugged. "He's who he's always been – hurt, discouraged, angry, brave, funny and utterly loveable." Hinata smiled at Tenten who joined them. "It helps knowing you still see him as Naruto despite this new development."

"And how are you Hinata?" Shino asked. "We haven't seen much of you lately. Your married life seems to be quite…lively."

Hinata burst out laughing then impulsively hugged Shino. "I'm well if running on emotional overload. I've missed you guys and yes married live is certainly different but I wouldn't give anything for it! I'm very happy with my husband." She whispered a hello to all the insects buzzing inside his coat.

"Yes, well good." Shino cleared his throat and ducked his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

"It's all so amazing though. Uchiha Itachi is back in the village and Naruto turns out to truly be the son of a Hokage, the Yondaime Namikaze Minato. Neji explained things to me but it's hard to wrap my head around it all." Tenten joined the conversation but her eyes were looking up at the stone carving of Minato's face.

"Sasuke." Seiko said coming to stand before him. "I've missed you. How are you really? How are Itachi and Naruto?" She looked over his face noticing his tired eyes and reached out to cup his cheek. "Sasuke?" He'd pulled back from her touch.

"We need to talk Seiko but not right now. We're due at Lord Hiashi's soon." Sasuke did capture her hand in his. He wanted what his brothers had but wondered if he and Seiko could get beyond the obstacles in their path. Sasuke wondered if maybe they should stop before they went much further.

Seiko's heart tightened within her chest. She shook her head. "We do need to talk but know this Sasuke – you are mine!" Seiko poked him in the chest, hard.

Takeshi laughed. "Give him hell Seiko!" He leaned down to kiss the girl on the forehead. "Being stubborn is one of his ninja skills and he's a pretty damn good ninja so good luck."

"I'll need it, thanks!" Seiko felt a little better knowing that at least one of Sasuke's brothers wanted them to be together.

"Don't you have to go pick up Ayame?" Sasuke muttered to his older brother.

"Not just yet I think. Come on." Takeshi said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They walked down the steps as Sai and his team faced Naruto.

"I'm happy that you now know everything but sad that it hurt you to find out. How are you Naruto?" Sai said with a sympathetic expression on his face.

"Hey Sai. I'm fine, doing better anyway but seeing you able to show emotion and know that it's genuine – I wish we could have killed Danzo a lot sooner. I guess there were no records about your own parents?" He clapped a heavy hand down on his shoulder.

Sai shrugged. "A true orphan but I'm coming to peace with it. Thanks to all of you I can at least have a chance to decide _who I want to be._" He took in a breath then let it out with a sigh and a smile.

Naruto shook his head as he wondered if Sai didn't have it better than he did but he wouldn't trade Iruka or his Ma and Pa for Sai's simple existence. "Well you've turned out to be a good friend so that's one thing you know."

Sai looked back at Shikamaru who stood silently behind him. "…Naruto won't you forgive him?"

"You're not being fair Naruto! Shikamaru is as loyal as they come. We're shinobi – we all took vows to obey the Hokage! You just can't lay all the blame on him!" Choji towered over Naruto as he voiced his opinion. He reached out and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

Before he could blink, Takeshi and Sasuke were there backing Choji up. "I wouldn't hurt him! I just want him to listen." He ended softly as he moved away from the fierce expressions of Naruto's brothers.

"Sasuke, TK." Iruka warned as he came down the steps and pulled the boys away from Choji. "You guys are friends. You can talk to each other calmly." He looked back at Naruto who was at last looking at Shikamaru but no expression showed on his face.

"I am a loyal shinobi of Konoha. I figured out the identity of your father shortly after I was told about the Nine-Tails. I told no one, not even my father." Shikamaru stared into Naruto's blue eyes. "I didn't know who knew but if someone did they were keeping it a secret too. Things changed after your wedding Naruto. People, ninjas were whispering and it was all about you. They recognized the Yondaime in you but still no one spoke a word to you Naruto." Shikamaru sighed and broke eye contact for a moment. He saw nothing in Naruto's face but at least now he was listening to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but honestly it didn't seem like my place to tell you nor would I want to dishonor my sensei, my team or my clan by breaking a decade's long decree." He shrugged. "Maybe I could have given you clues, pointed you to the places I went so that you could discover the truth on your own. I really didn't know what to do and to ask others would have put them in the position to lie to me or jeopardize my relationship with you and everyone else." Shikamaru couldn't stand the nothingness that was Naruto's eyes and face. He stepped forward and went to one knee bowing his head as he did so.

"I beg your forgiveness Naruto. I am your friend and always will be. I will be as loyal to you as I can be without damaging my position as a shinobi of Konoha. Even before I learned of the Nine-Tails, there was something about you. You were special – sort of annoying but special." Kiba chuckled at that but stifled it quickly. "You were a kid but I knew you'd become somebody important, that you would do important things and I wanted to be there not only to see it happen but to help in any way I could. I still want that Naruto…if you will let me stand by your side."

Snow fell on Shikamaru's bowed head wetting his hair and neck. It was silent in the street not only because it was snowing and growing dark because what little traffic there was in the street also stopped to watch. Each person including those who could join thoughts with Naruto waited to see just what the new Namikaze would do.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It's getting cold out here; we should be heading over Lord Hiashi's soon." He informed his family. "But I guess I should do something about you first Shikamaru." His body ached just to have this conversation.

"I won't let you hurt him Naruto." Temari said as she approached the hospital. She didn't carry her fan but that didn't mean she was weaponless. Her steps put her just in front of the still kneeling Shikamaru.

"Temari. Move." Shikamaru just barely lifted his head so she would not mistake his words. "Do not interfere!" He finally had Naruto's attention. He would at last find out if they could still be friends or that he would only be of use to Naruto from afar and he could not let the woman he loved prevent that.

Temari jerked to hear the harshness of Shikamaru's tone. If she interfered though he might end up hurt, Shikamaru would not forgive her. Bowing her own head Temari moved away to stand near Sai.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow surprised that Temari had obeyed Shikamaru so readily. It meant they had become even closer and it proved something to Naruto. He sighed. "Well damn." Naruto moved until he was standing over Shikamaru. "I'd really rather beat you to a pulp than look at you. You're right up there with the Hokage and Pervy Sage at keeping secrets! Iruka – Dad and Lord Hiashi were also bound by that decree and the Hokage's wishes. I- we have decided to forgive them because they only knew part of the secrets being kept from me. I guess the same could be said for you and I would not have you dishonor your clan, your father for any reason." He looked up at the gray sky then turned to look at the image of his own father in the mountain. Naruto was still amazed at the love and pride that Minato looked at him with. It was there in Iruka's eyes too; no he'd try with his whole being not to dishonor them or their sacrifices for him.

Shikamaru dared to look up at Naruto hope in his heart. "And what does that mean Naruto? For you and me?"

"I don't know. You have always been an excellent shinobi. The Hokage has an asset in you. Even without asking to or being told to you kept this village's secrets. Hell you've kept a secret for me." Naruto suddenly remembered that boat that Shikamaru and some of the Jonin had put aside for him and his family. "What to do about you? I can't hold your vow to the Hokage over your head, not when I'm forgiving Dad and Lord Hiashi but I've got a dull ache in my chest. My friend held within his great brain a secret, the secret which could have given me so many answers about my life. Yes those answers have hurt me but to actually have them to _know who I am and who my clan is!" _Naruto broke off as he stared down at Shikamaru with yet more tears in his eyes. "As I said I don't know. I can't hate you but seriously right now, I don't like you Shikamaru. I'll work with you to defeat the Akatsuki and any other threat that comes our way. You are too good of a shinobi for me to not acknowledge you and use your great _wisdom._ You and I are acquaintances who work together for the common good of the village and our friends. I'll be sure to speak when we see each other in the street." Naruto did his best to keep the contempt that was bubbling up his throat from coming out. "How's that Dad? I'm being nice, no threats or accusations – I'm improving on how I treated you don't you think? I'm more -? What's the word I'm looking for?" He looked back at his family curiously.

"Civilized. Yeah you've done a whole lot better; I'd still have kicked his ass." Sasuke told him. "Oh and don't expect me to speak, just stay the hell away from me! Can we go now?" He grumbled moving off to one side.

"Yes we should go. Takeshi go get Ayame and we'll meet you at the corner." Iruka said somewhat defeated. Though hour by hour, Naruto was coming back to him he knew some part of his son would forever be hurt by this latest and greatest betrayal.

Shikamaru dropped his head. He'd failed. He was an excellent shinobi but he'd failed his friend. "As you wish Naruto." He pounded the snow-wet ground with his fist and stood. "But know this – I still believe in you. That you will stop this Akatsuki plot and change the direction of this village and I'm going to help you do it! By word or deed or even my death I'll prove to you that I am your friend even if you can't be mine!" Shikamaru did something he rarely did and raised his voice so that everyone around could hear him. "Have a good evening Namikaze." He bowed deeply to Naruto then held shook hands with Choji and Sai before joining Temari and entering the hospital.

Hinata came and wrapped her arm about her husband's waist. "You shouldn't bottle up your pain baby. It'll hurt even more if you don't acknowledge it." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cold jaw. Her words stopped the other Chunin from walking away angry.

"Seriously, I agree but then you destroyed a mountain the last time you left off some steam." Sasuke said with a shrug and chuckle.

Neji smiled sadly. "You will come to forgive him in time Brother. We all know Shikamaru is not at fault it's just – he's too close to it all. As for releasing your anger, you can unleash it on our enemy and before that during your sage training."

The other Chunin fell in step with Naruto and family as they moved to meet with Takeshi and Ayame. Each was thoughtful as the group walked. Neji had told them a few things but to see the pain in Naruto was a telling thing.

_**~mg~**_

**They were escorted through the snow to the gates of the Hyuga estate. Naruto made a point of shaking the hand of each of his friends.** He held no anger or hate towards them and wanted to be sure that they knew it. Naruto waited for everyone to enter the estate then followed. Night had fallen but there were lanterns just about everywhere brightening the courtyard and everyone stopped curiously.

"Sweetheart was something special going on tonight? Neji?" Naruto looked from one to the other.

"Uncle didn't mention anything." Neji shrugged. "Let's go up to the house." He suggested while looking curiously at the decorative lights.

"It's kind of magical isn't it?" Yugao asked softly as the snow fell about them and glowed in the lantern light. She hugged Iruka's arm and hoped this sight would cheer him. He and the children seemed either depressed or stressed when she'd met up with them in town.

Iruka breathed in the chilly air and found a smile. "Yeah it is." He was finally starting to release the tension from that meeting in the street.

Just as Neji was about to lead the way the front door opened and Lord Hiashi followed by Hanabi walked out. Other doors could be heard opening and footsteps crunched on the slowly building snow. Hinata blinked as the courtyard filled up with her family from the very old to the newest baby.

"Father, what's going on? …Has something happened?" Instant fear swamped her as her eyes scanned for favorite cousins or missing faces.

Hanabi picked up a toddler and walked to stand before Hinata and Naruto. "Welcome home Sister, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled up at him.

"Some of your cousins began to suspect your heritage after the wedding Naruto but they too kept silent not knowing what best to do. The secret was kept but not out of malice but out of genuine caring for you. What you see now was everyone's decision Naruto. It's been said before but I'll say it again. You saved this clan Naruto from dying a quiet death of disinterest and gave us joy and laughter and the need to be better people and a closer family." Hiashi said warmly as he left the porch to join everyone in the snow. "Iruka, Yugao, Sasuke, Takeshi and Ayame know that we include you in this welcome as well. Welcome home everyone!" He gave them a wide smile and a deep bow.

Naruto laughed, it was way better than crying. So many highs and lows in the same day were exhausting but this – it was so damn good to come home. "May I take her Chibi?" He held out his arms for the little girl who was sucking her thumb.

Hanabi grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist her!" She giggled as Naruto's mouth dropped open. "You're a sucker for a baby Big Brother." She gave the child over then stepped into Iruka's arms as he congratulated her on reading Naruto so well.

"Okay – little ones attack!" Ko yelled out and children all swarmed Naruto.

Yugao lost in the happiness around them bent and picked up a handful of snow. "Happy?" She asked of Iruka once Sasuke stole Hanabi from him.

"…Yeah for right now, yeah. Things went great with my students and Itachi then Shikamaru," Iruka shook his head. "But now this, this is a perfect ending to the day." He held out his hand for her wanting to hold her.

Yugao hid her hands behind her back. "This is perfect but we haven't done this yet!" She got him dead in the face and threw back her long hair laughing.

Iruka brushed snow from his eyelashes. "I'm going pour snow down your shirt!" He roared playfully, scooped up snow and began to chase her around the other people. Some of the children left Naruto to join the fight or start their own.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Takeshi yelled adding about twenty clones to the already crowded courtyard. "Who wants a snow bath?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows before chasing down children, anyone nearby plus his brothers and sisters.

"**BYAKUGAN!"** Rang out from many different mouths as the Hyugas gladly met Takeshi's challenge.

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU! TRANSFORMATION!" **Naruto was laughing as his clones appeared but they instantly turned into various Hyuga clan members taking on their personalities and went on the attack.

Hiashi was standing back out of the way laughing until Hinata, Hanabi and Neji each landed a hit. They roared with laughter as he stood stupefied for all of one minute then ran like little children when he began to chase them and pound their backsides with accurate snowballs.

Naruto split his time with the little ones building snowmen and watching his family play. It felt good and he wondered, as he would always and forever wonder if he and his parents would have done things like this. Sadness for those missed opportunities would always haunt him but not consume him especially when he had all these people around – his second family.

A scream echoed out followed manic laughter. "Cold?!" Iruka asked a shivering Yugao as she opened her shirt trying desperately to get the melting snow out of it. "Don't flash everybody!" He couldn't stop laughing at his victory. Yeah he'd had a little help from Naruto and Takeshi's clones but he'd been the one to tackle his woman and force the snow inside her clothes.

Yugao jumped and shook trying and failing to get all the snow out of her clothes. Her breasts were freezing, nipples pebbled but luckily her hair and cloak would hide that fact. She nodded. "You got me, jerk!" Yugao grinned to see him laughing so smugly and she couldn't help herself. She wanted this man. "Marry me."

The yard went quiet. Clones disappeared. People moved closer to hear better. "Wh-what did you say?" Iruka's smile changed to shock while Yugao bore down on him.

She put her hands on his shoulders then one to his face. "Marry me Iruka. Let me put smiles like that earlier one on your face. Let's make a home where Naruto and the boys can come over and drive us insane. Let's have babies and make Naruto babysit them and spoil them horribly. Make me your wife, become my husband." Yugao leaned forward kissed one eye, his nose, the corner of his mouth. "Please? I swear I'll make you happy." She stared into his brown eyes.

Iruka let out long breath and noticed Naruto practically next to him holding two young children, Hinata with a baby, Ayame and Takeshi holding hands and Sasuke with Talon on his head. "Well guys what do you think?" His eyes were wide, cheeks rosy.

"DO IT! SAY YES!" All of them yelled making him jump.

"Oh okay." He laughed and took Yugao's waist. "I was going to ask just so you know. I've been looking at rings too but I was going to ask my boys for some help. Ouch!" Iruka jerked when she pulled on his ear. "Okay, okay – Yes!" He stumbled and fell back into the snow as Yugao jumped him and kissed him senseless.

"Okay parents please take your little ones inside before Iruka and Yugao do something they shouldn't see just yet!" Lord Hiashi advised while he laughed at the couple making out in the snow to the accompaniment of whistles and cheers.

* * *

**They were glad for the warm clothes and cloaks loaned to them by their family. The dinner at the Hyuga estate had turned into a duel celebration.** The new Namikaze was officially welcomed but it was Iruka who stole the show. He was praised for finding such a strong, assertive woman then teased that he hadn't been man enough to ask her first. They all laughed a lot. Now they stomped their feet and shook the snow off their cloaks before entering the hospital for the second time.

Easily they moved through the quiet halls, walked by the guards and entered Itachi's room to find that some comfortable chairs had been brought in for their use. Itachi sat in his recliner and there were two mini-couches.

"Good evening." Itachi smiled at them. "Congratulations as well." It had been fun watching them through the synch and from several different perspectives. And he'd been jealous. He wanted to join them to have fun in such a carefree way too.

"Thanks, Iruka's on cloud nine and we'll get you out Itachi, somehow." Takeshi told him letting the other man know they'd felt his yearning to be with them. He sat and stretched out his long legs. "You want to sleep or watch TV?" He asked Ayame as she sat within the curve of his arm pulling her legs up behind her.

Ayame giggled. "Both probably." She yawned. "After the snowball fight and all that good food I'm a little tired." She took the remote turned the TV on low and settled in close.

"I can walk you home, you know a clone." Takeshi stroked her faced then kissed her lightly.

"No I want to be here even if I can't join you in the mindscape. I want Naruto's parents to know and feel the love I have for him. So tell them hi for me okay Naruto?" She turned from her fiancé to Naruto who sat opposite of them.

"I will but they know that already Ayame. Ma says thank you." Naruto smiled and dipped his head at her.

"Oh okay." Ayame found herself blushing. She waved a hand at them all. "Go on, do your thing."

Sasuke made sure the door was closed then touched Takeshi's shoulder then sat on the couch with Hinata and Naruto. Hinata touched his arm as he leaned over and took his brother's hand.

"Hmm…yes it's stronger now, the connection." Itachi said softly. "So what's next?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Usually we meet in my old apartment. Last time was on Crescent Moon with you so you have done this before. Let me form the mindscape and I'll bring each of you into it slowly. Come here Tal, you're going too." The hawk was on the bed with the tiny Nozomi who was sleeping peacefully.

Talon got comfortable on Hinata's lap then they all closed their eyes. Naruto was a little worried about everyone's reactions, well Sasuke's mostly because this particular mindscape had been his and his alone.

He appeared in the park like area in front of the fox's cage. Naruto looked around and suddenly a picnic table appeared but he didn't like that so he changed it to blanket with lots of pillows for them to rest against. Then he looked to the cage with its partially opened doors and the seal still upon it. Though he trusted these people with everything, still some things he just didn't want to explain so he covered the seal with flowering vines. Hoped his brothers with their excellent eyesight and kekkei genkai wouldn't pry.

"Hinata, Talon." Naruto spoke their names and they appeared in his mindscape.

"Oh Naruto, where is this place?" Hinata turned in a circle noting that at the very edge of the green grass led off into nothing. Where she stood there was grass, plants, trees and a large blanket but there was also a…cage?

"Hold on sweetheart, Talon stay in this area do not fly near those doors or into the white space. Talon! Do you hear me?" Naruto spoke sternly as his curious boy flew close to the cage. "I will send you back." His heart settled in his chest as Talon quickly flew away from Kyuubi's habitat.

Hinata's eyes were wide but she kept her peace and accepted Talon's weight on her shoulder. "Stay with me Talon." She said quietly.

"Takeshi." Naruto spoke his brother's name. He watched as Takeshi appeared and took in the new scenery. "I wondered." His brother said then nodded to Naruto. Relieved at Takeshi's acceptance, Naruto he took a deep breath. "Sasuke and Itachi."

Sasuke appeared with Itachi then frowned not recognizing the space. "This is new. You okay?" He looked up at Itachi to see how he was taking all this in.

"…Yeah. A mindscape huh? But this place is – unfinished. Where are we Naruto?" Itachi was surprised to feel normal as he walked towards Takeshi and Hinata. Any aches or weaknesses were gone.

"I'm going to say this to you Sasuke because well, you've freaked out about it in the past. I think TK and Hinata have figured it out already. Know this – I'll kick you out. Ma and Pa are connected to him and if you upset him, you could affect them too." Naruto looked pained because he didn't want to threaten Sasuke but he also wanted this meeting to go well. It meant the world to him for all his family to finally meet.

Sasuke looked confused for a moment then gasped. _**"We're in here with the Nine-Tailed Fox?!"**_


End file.
